All Mine
by WitchyWoman63
Summary: You've been in love with Stiles for years, but never admitted it to anyone knowing he's always been pining for Lydia. One night he shows up to your house and seems to have changed his mind... PWP, Stiles/OFC, Nogitsune Was originally supposed to be a One Shot buttttttttttt I got a lot of positive feedback so I've added to it. Hope to keep going with it!
1. Chapter 1

It was late and you were exhausted. The day had been long and you had two exams you crammed all week for. There was a party going on that Lydia had invited you to, everyone would be there. But you just wanted to sleep.

The house was quiet since your parents had gone to the Bahamas. You would have loved being in the tropical weather, but being with your parents would have been a drag.

Curled up in bed you were just about to drift off to sleep when the doorbell rang. Strange. All of the lights were off in the house, who the hell would come here this late?

You get out of bed, a little nervous at answering the door. You take your cell phone with you in one hand and keep it ready in case you need to call the police.

Walking down the stairs you hear the doorbell ring again. Does it sound even louder? Too nervous from being home alone, in the dark.

Making your way to the door your heart is pounding, fearing that someone is about to break down the door at any minute and kill you. You take a deep breath and look through the peep hole and see...Stiles?

A huge sigh of relief escapes you and you open the door, smiling.

"Stiles! What are you doing here? Is everything ok?"

"Hey there." he smiled back at you "Yeah everything's fine. I just...wanted to come see you."

"Well...it's kind of late. But come on in." you open the door wider and allow him to walk past you. "I'm surprised you're not at the party with everyone else."

"Eh, parties can be so boring. I've been to enough of them. Tonight I want to be here with you."

For a minute you held your breath. That's all you'd ever wanted to hear from him. You'd been in love with him for years. But he always had that thing for Lydia. Even when he'd hook up with other girls, you know that it would always be Lydia. And so you sat and watched from the sidelines for years while he pined away for Lydia, never revealing your feelings to him or to anyone else.

"Besides" he brought you out of your thoughts "don't we have some test to study for?"

"Err...for Mr. Simms' class? Didn't you guys take that today, too?" you're confused.

"No uh, …...he went home sick so they postponed it until Monday." he looked at you.

"Funny...Scott didn't mention that. Well I could help you study for a little while if you want." you replied.

"Yeah that'd be great." he smiled.

You lead him up to your room where you have your books in a neat pile on your desk.

"Ok, so …...history it is." you sit down at your desk and open the book. You glance at it for a moment before looking back up and see Stiles sitting on your bed. Trying to stop yourself from thinking anything more than 'friendship' at the moment you notice is face.

"Stiles...are you alright? You look a little...tired." you ask.

"Yeah just a lot of stress lately, I guess. Tests and everything else going on."

You frown but continue flipping through the book anyway. You find the chapter that the test was on and are just about to start reading from it when you notice some quick movement out of the corner of your eye. You look up and he's standing right in front of you.

"Everything ok?" you ask again.

"Do you always wear that to bed?"

You hadn't even noticed that you were still in your pajamas. Not like you were expecting guests.

"Oh, uhm...yeah I do, actually." you stammered, not sure why he brought it up.

"It's so...thin. And short." he moved closer, playing with the strap on your shoulder. "You can almost see right through it."

"I uhh...I can change if it's making you uncomfortable or something." you begin to get up but he quickly grabs you by the wrist.

"No...don't." he pulls you closer to him "I like it."

"Stiles?" your heart is beating out of your chest and you're so confused but you don't want to stop him.

"Shhhhh" he whispers in your ear and then suddenly his lips crash into yours and his hands grab both of your hips.

You moan into his mouth, not believing what's happening and trying to process it but all you feel is him pressing his body closer and closer to yours.

He breaks the kiss and yanks you by the wrist again, a little forceful but you like it. He pulls you over to the bed and shoves you down, crawling on top of you and kisses you again. His hands are hiking up your pajamas, grabbing your ass and another moan escapes your lips.

He breaks the kiss and chuckles at you "I love those sounds. Let's see what else I can make you do." he has a devilish grin on his face.

Another minute of fondling and kissing and he's tugging your clothes right off of you, and quickly follows suit with your underwear.

"My my...look what you've been hiding from me" he slides his hand from your chin down your breasts and stomach while you whimper under his touch.

This seemed so unlike him. You wonder for a minute if maybe you had actually fallen asleep and that all of this was a dream, but at the moment you don't care if it is, you just don't want it to stop. So you tell him that.

"I wasn't planning on it" he begins kissing in the same path his hand just slid down.

Unable to take it anymore, you reach for him and pull his shirt off, then his pants and his boxers.

"Like what you see?" he asks, his voice is husky.

"Definitely" you reply to him.

He crawls back up to your face, kissing you forcefully while his hand again slides down. This time past your stomach and finally to your clit where he begins rubbing, first slowly and then picking up the pace.

Breaking the kiss, you gasp in surprise at just how amazing it feels to have him touching you.

"Oh god" you moan as he picks up speed. His fingers find their way even lower and he circles your entrance with two of them.

"So wet for me already...mmhhhh that's what I like." his lips brush against your ear as he says it to you. He finally slides two fingers in and pumps a few times, and then finally finds that spot inside you that makes you scream out.

"God I love the noises you make" he tells you as he pulls his fingers out.

You whimper at the loss but it's quickly replaced by him pushing his hardness into you and you both groan as he manages to slide all the way in quickly.

He doesn't move for a few seconds, which for you feels like forever.

"God Stiles, please move!" you beg him and buck your hips to try and get him to move.

"Fuck you're so tight..." he moans as you move and he begins to pump in and out of you.

For a few minutes it's slow and steady but then he pins your wrists down and snaps his hips forward.

"This what you want?" he asks and looks into your eyes "Me? Fucking you hard and fast?"

The words alone almost make you lose it but you manage to hold on and meet his eyes "fuck yes!" you cry out as he continues his pace.

He continues that way for another few minutes and then pulls out and flips you around.

"I want you on your knees." he tells you.

You don't argue with him, you love the way he's talking to you and taking control. This must be a dream because you know Stiles would never do this.

Again you are pulled from your thoughts as he enters you from behind, this time the angle deeper and you moan again and grab on to the pillow in front of you as he continues to pump in and out of you from behind.

You turn your head towards the mirror on your closet door and lock eyes with him as he pulls you up so you're kneeling, still keeping up his pace.

"I love watching myself fuck you." he growls into your ear.

You can't control the screams and moans anymore. Watching him fuck you through the mirror was incredibly sexy and you couldn't have been more turned on.

"All of those noises for me, goddamn." he smiles and nips at your ear.

His hand moves down towards your clit again and it's almost too much. His furious rubbing and pounding into you has you feeling so many things at once and you know you're close...so close.

"You're about to cum for me, aren't you?" he asks you.

"Ohmygod yes!" you manage to cry out.

"I want you screaming when you do. I want everyone to hear you, and know that I'm the one making you scream." he moans into your ear.

It only takes a few more thrusts from him before you finally reach your climax, and you are screaming out as your body shudders while he holds you tight. In the middle of your climax you hear him grunt and moan out as he reaches his, grabbing you even tighter and riding it out.

You both collapse on the bed, breathing heavy and smiling.

"Wow." you breathe out "I'm glad I didn't wake up."

"What do you mean?" he looks over at you.

"This has to be a dream." you look back at him and let out a small laugh.

"Because you think that's the only way I'd sleep with you?" he isn't laughing.

"Uhhh..." you're not sure how to answer that.

"Huh. Too bad. I thought I was pretty damn convincing." and then you see the look on his face...something you've never seen before. He looks almost...evil?

"Stiles? What are you..." is the last thing you get out before blackness takes over you.

* * *

You actually wake up before you even open your eyes, but every muscle in your body aches and you don't want to move just yet. You remember last night...or whatever that dream was and you want to go back there. Except for that ending. What was that about?

Ready to finally move you try and stretch but you realize you're stuck. Your eyes snap open but it's still pretty dark, and you're sure you're not at home. Though...you're not sure WHERE it is you are. Looks like maybe a basement of some sort? It's dark and damp with no windows anywhere.

"Hey...you're awake! Are you ok?" you hear a voice next to you. Slowly turning your head, you see Scott's features come into focus.

"Scott?" you ask "What the hell?"

"She's ok, you guys! So we're all ok. We just...need to figure a way out of here."

You scan the room and try and see who he's talking to and you realize that you're not the only two down there. You see Allison, Scott, Issac, Derek, and then Stiles all chained up like you are.

"Stiles? What's going on?" you try and move closer but are caught by the chains.

"I have no clue. Last thing I remember is being at that party. That's what we all remember."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Scott asked.

"Uhh..." confusion was flooding your thoughts but you finally respond "I was at home. Stiles showed up though and we, uhm..." you weren't exactly sure how to continue with that sentence "we studied for Mr. Simms' test."

"I already took that test. And I never went to your house. Wait...son of of a bitch." he tried moving closer but couldn't get far.

"What exactly happened when you thought I was there?" he asked, his face serious.

"Stiles...come on! You were there!" what the hell was going on? Why was he acting this way? Why were we all here? Was THIS a dream?

"Actually..." a set of doors at the other end of the room opened. Light flooded in but quickly disappeared as the doors shut behind the figure that stepped inside. "He wasn't with you last night. That was all me."

Your eyes focus again and you see Stiles standing there. You look to your left and see...Stiles...still chained up.

"What the fuck?" the words escaped your mouth before you could even try and stop them.

"He's the Nogitsune." Derek finally said.

"Ahh yes, a cookie for the pretty wolf over there." the Stiles who was standing in front of you now replied, a playful smirk on his face.

"What?" you shrieked out.

"We found out last night at the party." Derek replied "He's taken on the form of Stiles..."

"So...wait..." you couldn't process anything right now.

"Yep. He's right. Been feeding off Stiles over there for weeks. Haven't you wondered why he's been looking like such shit lately?" he grabbed the chains you were attached to and tugged just slightly. "I'm almost done with him. Then it's no more Stiles, and all me." he smiled.

"So..you came to my house last night?" you ask, beginning to put the pieces together.

"Yep. Again...that was all me." he tugged again, now making you two about a foot apart from each other.

"What did you do to her?" Stiles' voice was serious.

"Everything you wouldn't." the Nogitsune growled, finally pulling you flush to his body.

"N-nothing." you stammered, trying to ignore what he just told everyone.

"Ohhhhhh I wouldn't call that nothing, sweetheart." he grabbed onto your hips and pushed them against his, so you could feel how hard he was. "All those noises you made for me...mmhhhhh..." his face was right in front of yours, breathing the words out heavily.

"Stop, please!" you beg him.

"That's not what you were saying last night. Sweetheart, you could give porn stars a run for their money with your moves and those sounds you make." he was inhaling your scent and running his hand through your hair.

A whimper escapes your lips and you begin to tremble, but you manage to look him in the eye as he crashes his lips against yours.

You glance away and notice the others all staring with their eyes and mouths wide. Stiles is the only one who doesn't have that look on his face...his face is filled with anger.

"What the fuck did you do to her!?" he yells out.

Nogitsune ignores him and pulls your face back so you look him in the eye again. "I've been alive for 1,000 years and you...you're definitely in my top 3 I've ever had. That's a pretty big feat, wouldn't you say?"

From behind you you hear growling and glance again back at all of your friends watching. Scott, Derek, and Issac's eyes are glowing and their features have turned into their wolf selves.

"I swear we'll kill you!" Scott begins yanking on the chains, trying to find a weak spot.

"Yeah you might find a way someday. But until then...she comes with me." the Nogitsune grabs your hands and yanks the chains from them.

"Why?" you ask, terrified of going with him, hoping to stall enough so that Scott finally frees himself.

"Why not? I'm the Nogitsune. I can to whatever the hell I want." he replies.

"Why me?" you plead, listening to Issac and Derek now joining in at yanking their chains along with Scott.

"It was so easy. Besides, I look like the guy you're in love with...you can just pretend if you need to."

You're too afraid to look back and see the look on Stiles' face. You never planned on telling him, and now the secret was out. How could you ever look at him again? Maybe you should just go with the Nogitsune. You could never face any of them again...not after they knew what happened.

"Now...let's go. There's a lot more I want to do to you." he yanks your hand so you have to follow him.

The door is so close, and your friends seem so far away. How can you even get out of this? Your thoughts are interrupted by the sounds of chains breaking behind you.

"Shit!" the Nogitsune comes to a halt "They're stronger than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

The next set of events were a complete blur. It all happened so fast. Two pairs of hands grabbed you while Scott, Issac, and Derek lunged at the Nogitsune with their teeth bared. From what you could see they began ripping and shredding at whatever piece of him they could find.

You finally look behind to see who is pulling you out the door and you see both Stiles and Allison have a hold of you, with Lydia running just ahead.

"Wait!" you hesitate and try to stop "What about them?" it was no use though, the two of them overpowered you.

"They'll get to us when they can. We have to get out!" Allison tells you.

There's a lot of screaming and yelling but you're too busy still processing all of the information that had just happened in front of you to listen to much.

There was only one SUV parked in the lot, which didn't belong to anyone you knew.

"Now what?" Stiles asks.

"Now...we hot wire the car." Lydia heads straight to the car. "Let's just hope there's no alarm system. That's a whole other can of worms."

She's actually quite efficient at getting in without breaking anything and managing to get to the wires. As she's trying to get the engine to turn over, the door of the building you were all just locked inside bursts open. For a minute everyone holds their breath, and then you see your three friends come out. They look a little worse for wear but thankfully they are still alive.

"Get in!" Lydia shouts and you all pack into the car. It's not exactly comfortable but you all manage.

"Who's car is this?" Scott asks.

"Not sure." Lydia replies from behind the wheel "We can deal with that later. First let's talk about what the hell just happened."

Everyone turned to look at you, but this was not something you wanted to talk about. Ever. You just wanted to forget it even happened.

"Please...I really don't want to talk about this." you tell them while avoiding eye contact. "Besides...is he gone? Did you guys kill him?" you tried changing the subject.

"No." Derek frowned "but I think we at least slowed him down for a bit."

The rest of the ride was filled with awkward silence until the car pulled up to your house. Perfect. You just wanted to crawl in bed and never get out.

"Someone should stay with you." Stiles pipped in.

You couldn't even bare to look at him, and everyone knew it.

"I'll stay here. Keep an eye on things." Derek said. "I think I'm the least banged up out of the three of us."

"Fine." you say, just wanting to get out of the car.

"We'll see you at school tomorrow?" Allison asked, concern on her face.

"Yeah I'll be there." you fibbed...you knew you were staying home.

"I'll make sure she gets there." Derek told her as he closed the car door behind him.

"I'll take the couch." he tells you once you are both inside.

"Look...I think I'd rather stay home tomorrow. After everything that happened tonight I just..."

"You think it's safe for you here? By yourself?" he cut you off "Tonight won't be a problem with me being here. Like I said, I'm pretty sure we slowed him down. But you need to be somewhere where everyone can keep an eye on you if he decides to come back for you. And the school is the best place for that.

You knew he was right. You didn't want to admit it...and you couldn't bare the thought of seeing everyone again after they knew what happened. But you couldn't argue with him.

"You're right. Fine I'll go. I'm going to head to bed, I'm exhausted."

You began to walk up the stairs but Derek cut in front of you before you got to the stairs.

"Look...I'm...I'm sorry about what happened. I can't even imagine...listen, if you want to talk or anything. Maybe I'm not ideal to talk to about this stuff, maybe Lydia or Allison but...I'm here too. I just...did he hurt you?" he kept stammering through everything, you could tell he was nervous and didn't quite know what to say.

"Thanks Derek. I'm ok. Honestly he didn't hurt me...I really thought it was Stiles, stupidly. But he didn't hurt me. At least physically anyway." you knew you'd probably be emotionally scarred for a while.

"Okay. Well...like I said. We're here for you if you need us." he smiled.

"Thanks again." you smiled back at him "Now I really need to get some sleep."

"Right. Good night." he said as you headed up the stairs.

Once you got upstairs you headed straight for the bathroom. You knew you still had some sleeping pills left from last summer when you had a sudden onset of insomnia and knew you'd need to take one tonight in order to sleep and be able to function tomorrow if you had to go to school.

You got yourself ready and headed to bed. Checking your phone one more time before bed you see a text message from Stiles.

"I'm so sorry. I hope you're ok. Let me know if there's anything I can do."

Sweet of him to send it. But there wasn't much he could do at this point. Seeing him just reminded you of what happened.

The pill worked fast and you fell into a blissful sleep with no dreams or nightmares.

You were startled awake by someone shaking you, practically jumping out of bed you put your hands up to brace whomever is attacking you.

You hear your name being called out a few times and realize it's Derek.

"It's me! Sorry! You overslept."

"Ugh...sleeping pill. Sorry. I'll get up."

You race around the house getting yourself ready all the while Derek is just standing there staring at his watch impatiently. Must be nice being a guy and able to be ready for the day within five minutes!

He drove you to school without much in the way of discussion but you were relieved he didn't want to talk about the previous nights events like everyone else did.

Thankfully the day seemed to go by without any issues and everyone seemed to get the fact that you didn't want to talk about it. You could tell Stiles was dying to talk to you and ask you about everything but he managed to hold himself back.

Last period was calculus. Not exactly your favorite subject but you didn't even care, you were just happy that the day was pretty much over. No one kidnapping you, none of your friends bringing up awkward subjects. It almost felt like for a little while you were back to being a normal teenager.

Twenty minutes before class ended the in room phone rang. The teacher went over to answer and started arguing with whoever was on the other end.

"The class and day are almost over! Can't this wait? I have a room full of students here! Fine, but I need to be back before the end of the period." and he hung up the phone.

"Class I need to head to the staff room for a few minutes. There's apparently an urgent phone call waiting for me. DON'T ACT UP. And please sit here and wait for me to get back before you leave!"

We all knew that was a fat chance but we amused him and said "ok" anyway.

Scott was calling your name from the seat next to yours and Stiles turned around to see what the discussion was going to be about.

"Listen...we've gotta figure out what to do today. So how about we meet at Stiles' house after school to talk? We can't chance the Nogitsune coming back for you again. We don't know what he wants with you or why."

"I am curious...what he wants with you? Did he say anything about that?" Stiles asked.

"No! He didn't! And I'd rather not talk about this here. Can we save it for later?" you didn't want anyone else in the class to overhear what was going on.

"Yeah that's fine. We'll need to bring Kira with us though. She's the only one who will probably know what's going on here." Scott told me.

"Fine, whatever. Let's stop talking about it for right now, ok?" you were getting more agitated.

"Yeah ok." Scott replied.

A minute later your cell phone began going off, it was a text message alert. You were surprised considering most people you knew were in class and were apparently meeting up with you afterward. Maybe it was your parents?

Before you could even look, Scott's text alert began going off, followed by Stiles, and then everyone else's in the classroom.

This couldn't be good. Some kind of weather alert? Or maybe a police alert?

You all begin to open your phones. When you open the message there is a link to a video. Strange. Why would an alert be a video message?

You open it up and begin to watch it play...and are completely horrified by what you see. It's from the night before...you and Stiles...no not Stiles! The Nogitsune, having sex in your room. And everyone else must have gotten the same message because they all turned to look at you. Some with amused faces, some with confused faces, and others with disgusted faces.

"Oh my god..." is all you can get out. You take one look at Stiles, who looks like he's a cross between sad and angry, and you bolt out the door.

You run as far and as fast as you can down the hallway hoping to get as far away from your friends and any fellow classmates as possible. If everyone in that class got that text message, you're pretty sure everyone in the SCHOOL got it too.

You hear the bell ring to signal that it's the end of the day and you run even faster. You HAVE to find a place to hide, at least until everyone leaves and you can leave the school without anyone seeing you and giving you any more looks.

You come up to a doorway that leads to a storage closet and run inside. It's a little bigger than a normal closet, filled with shelves of cleaning supplies and brooms and mops. The only window in the whole place is the one on the door which is less of a window and more like a few slats in the wood in order to get some airflow into the room. You quickly lock the door so no one can get in and you breathe a sigh of relief.

For a few moments you watch as everyone trickles out of the building. You see Scott and Stiles walk by and know they're looking for you. They're going to be here ALL DAY looking for you! You decide to send them a quick text message to try and get them out of the school so you can leave on your own without having to do some sick version of a walk of shame.

 _"I'm ok. I'm sorry I ran. I just couldn't stay there. I'll meet you guys at Stiles' in a little bit. See you soon."_

They're far enough away that you can't hear them but you see them check their phones and then finally start walking towards the doors.

You take another few minutes to calm your thoughts before you think about opening the door. There's always a few stragglers left and you want to wait until the coast is clear before you make your exit.

"Well well well..." you hear a voice behind you that makes your blood run cold "that was some show all of your friends just got there, wasn't it?"

"No..." you gasp out, afraid to turn around "No you can't be here. You're not really here!" you begin to panic.

"Oh I'm definitely here." you turn around and see him standing there...god he looked just like Stiles it was such a mind fuck.

"I thought..." you begin to back up towards the door.

"You thought your friends did me in, eh? Nah. They slowed me down a bit, but I heal pretty quick." he moved closer and closer as you tried getting further away from him.

"So what do you think everyone thought of that little performance? I'm sure half of the guys will save that one for later." he ran his fingers through your hair.

"How did you? I was there the whole time!" you ask.

"You should be more careful about leaving that laptop open like that. So easy to hack into the camera." he smirks at you.

Your stomach twists and you try to unlock the door behind you, but he's faster than you and grabs your hand before you get close enough.

"Now now...I thought we were getting close." he pushed up against you.

"Why do you keep doing this to me? You don't bother anyone else! Not this way, at least!" you begin to panic realizing you're stuck in this room with him and no other way out but the door behind you that you can't reach now.

"Did you wear this dress for me? God I love it when you girls do that. Such easy access." his voice is low and dark.

"Answer my question!" you plead.

"You really want to know why?" he looks you in the eye.

"Please!"

"I mentioned the other night how easy it was with you. I look like Stiles." he begins.

"But you're NOT Stiles." you interrupt.

"No, I'm definitely not. I'm the Nogitsune. I feed off of fear, strife, and pain."

"Damn it, I already know all of this! You can get that from anyone! Why are you honing in on me!?" you just want to stall him to figure out a way to get out of here but you honestly can't come up with anything.

"You didn't let me finish. I feed off of fear, strife, and pain...and I've definitely put fear into you...among other things. But that fear...that's mixed with a whole lot of desire. You're afraid of me, but still attracted to me because I look like the guy you want."

He's pushed you back against the doorway and pins you against it so there's no way you can move.

"Fear is one of my favorite things to feed on, it has a very distinct taste. But fear mixed with desire? It's intoxicating..." he's right in your face now "it's delicious..." his hand moves up your thigh "and you are _drenched_ in that." at those last words he slides two fingers into you.

You gasp out at the feeling of his fingers inside you again. You immediately go back to last night and how amazing it felt. But this was wrong. This wasn't Stiles. You knew this time. So why couldn't you stop? You just let him continue to work his fingers inside you while you gasped and shook underneath him.

"You're always ready for me, I love that." he smiles and pulls his fingers out.

He twists you around so your facing the door now, your face is inches from the slats so you're able to see the school hallway. Nothing happens for a minute and you wonder if he's left you there alone, but after that moment he's removing your dress, letting it fall to the floor. He's also quick with your bra, and completely rips your panties off so there's no way of getting them back on.

He presses up against you and whispers in your ear "I want you to go straight to your friends house after this. No change of clothes...no grabbing more panties. I want you wet and feeling me while you're sitting there with them. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes." you stammer out.

"Good girl." he chuckles, and then he's pushing his hardness into you again and you both moan out. God why aren't you stopping him? Why do you keep letting him do this to you? You know you're not really attracted to him, that it's Stiles you really want. But you can't help it. You just let him do it.

He's running his hands across your breasts while he pumps in and out of you, and you just keep moaning out from all of the pleasure.

"You know why I made that video? I didn't intend to show everyone. I was intending to keep it for myself." he was grunting between sentences "I told you those noises you make...drive me wild. I had to hear them again and again. Just like you're making now."

"God...please..." you cry out. Not sure if you want him to stop or continue, you just need more of something.

"I make you feel good, don't I? Admit it. You love when I fuck you." he growled into your ear.

You don't say anything but moans are escaping your lips and you know you're beginning to get close to your climax again.

"Please just..." you gasp out, hoping he won't make you actually say it.

His hands are around your waist now, pulling your hips back with every thrust he's making, making the angle deeper than it ever had been before.

You moan out even louder, hopeful that no one is still around because you know they'd probably hear you at this point.

"Say it." he pulls your hair back so that your back is flush with his chest while he continues his pace with you. "Say you love when I fuck you. I make you feel damn good. Stiles could never make you feel this way."

"I...I can't!" you gasp out, your breath coming quicker as your body begins to tighten up around him.

"You better not cum until you say it. I'll stop right now, I swear." he starts slowing down his pace.

"No, please! Don't stop!" you tell him.

"Say it. SAY IT!" he yells out.

You can't believe he wants you to say it. You know you should feel dirty and wrong, but he was right. You do love it when he fucks you. You get almost high off of it, and you can't deny it anymore.

"I love it when you fuck me!" you finally moan out.

"Good girl" his hand sneaks lower to rub a few circles on your clit "Now...let me hear you scream."

It takes less than a minute and your orgasm hits. So much stronger than last time, so much more intense, and you're trying to keep yourself quiet but you're not sure if you can keep it up.

"Don't worry...no one can hear you...I've made sure of it." he tells you and you finally lose it, screaming loudly and your entire body shakes.

He holds your shaking body while you're coming down off your orgasm and just before you finish, he's cuming too. He's moaning loudly and grabbing your hips so tight you know they'll bruise later.

"Now then...go back to your friends." he picks up your clothes and hands them to you. "Don't get too excited though. I'm still planning on taking you all for myself. All in good time..." he tells you.

You begin getting dressed and stop to look up to ask him "But when will..." and notice he's already gone. You wanted to ask when he's coming for you. Because now you're back to being terrified of him, and you can't figure out what the hell is going on. You don't want to just wait around for him to kidnap you again or do...whatever it is you two keep doing.

You finish getting dressed and run for the door, through the parking lot, and to your car and head straight to Stiles' house. You definitely need to figure out a plan with them, and figure it out fast!


	3. Chapter 3

You pull up to Stiles' house after practically doubling the speed limit and see that everyone is already there waiting. You're tense and nervous, they're all going to ask you about what's happened...and maybe you should tell them it happened again. But what will they say? What will they think? And oh man...you almost forgot about the video...all of your friends have seen you naked, having sex...dirty talk and all. Wonderful.

You drag yourself out of your car and walk up to the door. You're worried that they'll notice something, so you're fidgeting and trying to smooth out your clothes and straighten your hair as best as you can until the door opens and you see Stiles standing there.

He says something to you, but you're frozen. You can't help but keep thinking "he's doing this to me" but you remind yourself that it's not him...it just looks like him.

He calls out your name again and you finally snap out of it.

"You ok?" he asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, sorry."

He opens the door and you walk past him and into the living room where everyone is seated. Scott, Derek, Issac, Allison, Lydia, Kira, and Stiles...they're all there sitting and staring at you. Talk about uncomfortable.

You see the only spot left to sit is a chair that everyone is facing. Great. This is going to be awkward.

"We need to talk. I know it's going to be awkward, but we've gotta figure out what's going on." Scott says as you take your seat.

"Yeah I figured." you replied.

"So...first things first...are you ok? Did he hurt you or...uhh...force you or...do you think mind control maybe?" he was nervous about this conversation, too.

"No he didn't hurt me. He didn't force me, either. I...I thought it was Stiles. And no I don't think there's any mind control going on."

"Kira" Scott starts "any ideas as to why he's after her? Is he looking for something? Or is he just trying to screw with all of us? Is this normal?"

Kira sighed and glanced your way.

"I can't figure it out. It's not typical behavior for the Nogitsune, at least not from what my mother has told me."

"You told your mother?" you balked.

"I didn't say who! Just that it's one of my friends!" she replied.

"I'm sure she can figure it out! This is just great, aside from the whole school now knowing, now the entire town is going to find out too!" you were beginning to yell.

"Hey hey...calm down, we're just trying to figure things out here, okay?" Stiles put his hand on your shoulder but you jerked away fast.

"That's easy for you to say. It's easy for all of you! You don't have this guy following you around and waiting for you!"

"Well...he does kind of follow me around? But he obviously isn't doing the same thing to me that he's doing to you. So we want to know why." he backed away slightly, realizing that you weren't comfortable.

"Listen, maybe this was a mistake coming here." you begin to get up. Everyone is beginning to talk all at once and you just want to leave. You beginning feeling hot and start sweating. You try heading for the door, but the room starts spinning and then darkness takes over.

"Give her some room, guys!" you hear a voice yell out.

Your name is being called over and over again, asking you to "wake up! Please wake up! Open your eyes!"

You finally come around while someone is gently shaking your shoulders. You open your eyes and all of your friends' faces come into focus.

"What happened?" you asked, slowly sitting up.

"You passed out. Your face got pale and you just dropped. And then right after that, Stiles passed out too. He came to just a minute before you" Issac told you.

"Here, drink this." Allison handed you some water. "I'm sorry this is a lot for you. If you don't want to talk right now..."

"No, you know what. We need to figure this out." you tell them, getting to your feet with some help by a few of them.

"Okay...I'm going to just get this all out. Please let me say it all, because if someone stops me I may not want to finish." you tell them. They all nod their heads and sit down and wait for you to begin.

"I know why he's after me." everyone's eyes are on you waiting for you to continue "It's power he wants, right? He feeds off of fear, pain, strife...but with me it's different."

"Because of Stiles..." Derek interjects.

You turn to look at him, but you don't say anything. You can't say it...not in front of everyone. It's embarrassing, it's wrong, and it's already awkward as hell with what they all DO know at this point.

"Is he right?" you hear Stiles ask.

Again you still don't answer but at least this time you are able to look at him and nod.

"I think I know what's going on here..." Kira responds "It's different with you because you're still afraid of him, but you're attracted to him at the same time. He's feeding off of that...and he must like it. Is that what it is?" she was being sweet about it, trying not to make it any more awkward than it already was.

"That's what he told me." you reply.

"Wait...when did he tell you this?" Scott looked confused. "Not last night when we were all there. None of us heard him say that."

You took a deep breath and then prepared yourself for an onslaught from all of them.

"No not last night. I saw him again today. He found me at the school..."

"The text message." Stiles interrupted, wringing his hands and shaking his head.

"Yes, the text message. It was from him. I ran and tried to hide from everyone, but he found me." you weren't about to say anything else.

"It happened again, didn't it? You slept with him." Kira asked "You got here and right after that both you and Stiles passed out. Scott said the same thing happened last night after you and Stiles...or...who you thought was Stiles, slept together."

You put your head in your hands and nodded, not wanting to face them now that they knew that you not only slept with the Nogitsune twice, but this time you KNEW it wasn't Stiles and did it anyway.

"We need to talk." you hear Stiles say "Alone. Now." he leads you up the stairs away from everyone else and up to his room.

He doesn't say anything at first, his face is full of anger and for a minute you're a bit afraid of HIM but it passes once he puts both hands on your arms and looks you in the eye.

"I need you to tell me the truth, ok? Don't lie, don't sugar coat it. The truth. Did he hurt you? Did he force you? Is he manipulating you into doing any of this?"

"No..." you respond, not sure how else to answer him.

"Then why? Why did you do it again, when you knew it wasn't me?" he was begging you for some kind of answer, his eyes were pleading with you to give him something.

"Maybe because I wanted it to be you." you look away, ashamed at how you felt, but he asked you for the truth and there it was. At least you weren't around all of your friends to hear.

He let go of you and paced the room a few times, his hands running through his hair. He's mumbling something but you can't quite make out what he's saying, you're just hoping that he didn't somehow lose it now and you'll have to explain to everyone what happened this time.

He finally turned around and looked at you again.

"You never told me you had those feelings for me. Ever. We've been friends since we were kids. Why have you never said anything to me?"

"I..." you hesitate, trying to stall but there's nothing else to say at this point "because of Lydia."

"Lydia?" confusion is written all over his face.

"Yes, Lydia!" frustrated at this point you begin to finally let it out "It's always been Lydia! For as long as I can remember. You've always loved her. Always had a thing for her. And not that I blame you, she's smart and gorgeous and guys always fall all over themselves for her. But me? Guys don't do that for me. I'm the friend. I'm always the friend! And so instead of doing this, what I'm doing right now...probably ruining the friendship, I keep my mouth shut and just watch from afar. I'd rather be friends with you Stiles, than nothing at all. I can't lose you."

He stands there for a minute not saying a word and you're worried that you've done it. You've ruined everything. Nothing can go back to what it was after this. But you had to tell him. This Nogitsune can kill you both with feeding off of you, and you better at least tell him now before you both die.

"I wish you would have told me." he finally says "I had those feelings for Lydia. HAD. But I haven't had them for a while now. Haven't you noticed? I'm always with you. Ok well maybe not ALWAYS always with you, a lot of the time I'm with Scott because he is my best friend and all and I've known him since we were..."

"Stiles! You're rambling!" you interrupt him.

"Right. Sorry. Thank you. Anyway, when I'm not with him...I'm with you. I always want to be around you. You make me laugh, smile, feel good...and it takes a lot to do that these days. What I'm saying is, I have the same feelings for you."

Relief rushed over you and you quickly walked towards him, engulfing him in a hug. This was all you needed to hear! You break away from the hug and pull him in for a kiss, but it's short lived as he quickly pulls away.

"Stiles?" you're so confused. Didn't he just say he had those feelings for you? What the hell?

"I can't." sadness is written all over his face.

"What? Why? What's wrong?" you ask.

"I can't! All I can think about now is you with _him._ That video...I saw everything. And it wasn't me. I wanted it to be, trust me. But that asshole is using me to use you and I just...I can't. This isn't the way I wanted things."

He walks out the door and leaves you there stunned at what just happened. Now you have to go back downstairs and face your friends and the man who you love who now hates you, all because of this asshole Japanese spirit. You've gotta find some way to get revenge on this thing.


	4. Chapter 4

After a few minutes to compose yourself you finally walk back downstairs to face your friends. You're not sure what Stiles told them, you're not even sure you want to know. But you couldn't hide in his room forever.

Everyone was still in the living room chatting but quickly stopped once you got into the room. Talk about feeling awkward!

"So...what's the plan, now?" you ask.

"Well...I don't think you should be alone tonight. We thought we'd have at least a day from him after last night but we were wrong. And we don't want to chance another...erm, encounter. The more times he does this, the more he takes from you and Stiles. We don't want that to keep happening." Scott explains.

"Makes sense." you respond.

"She could stay with me tonight." Lydia chimes in.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Scott replies.

"Why not? You or Derek could keep watch at the house! I'm not completely incompetent you know!" Lydia moves closer.

"No I don't think you are! I just think that any of the girls' house would be the first place he would look." Scott tells her.

"Scott's right" Derek jumps in "I think our best bet would actually be you staying here tonight." he turns to you.

"You've got to be kidding me." you looked at him with complete shock. Did he really think staying with Stiles tonight was a GOOD thing? After everything that's happened in the past two days?

"Think about it" he starts "this would be the last place he would look!"

"Or the first." you reply.

"I think that's our best option right now." Scott agrees.

"What?" you shriek. He's agreeing with Derek? This is ridiculous!

"Derek, Allison, Issac, and I will be out keeping an eye on things tonight to make sure we can figure out the Nogitsune's next move. And he'll definitely check Lydia and Kira's house for you first if you're not home. This really might be the LAST place he'd look for you and we would be ready for him if that happened."

"It's a good plan" you hear Stiles respond, noting this was the first time he's said anything since you've come downstairs "You should stay here. I don't want this asshole getting to you again. And my dad will be here tonight, so we'll have some extra protection with him being here."

You sigh, feeling somewhat defeated, but you finally agree to it. Besides, maybe having Stiles' dad here won't make the night so weird between the two of you.

"I'll need to go back and get a change of clothes." you say to whomever is listening.

"Lydia and Kira can go and get some things for you." Scott replies "Just write down what you need and they'll bring it."

"I can't even go to my house to get clothes?" you ask, a little ticked off.

"Look, I know you're frustrated. But he could be there waiting for you. We can't take that chance." he pleaded with you.

You nod your head and take the pen and paper that Lydia has given to you and you write down everything that you need for the night and the next morning and hand it back to her along with your house keys.

"We'll be quick." she tells you as she and Kira head out the door.

Scott and the rest of your friends chat a bit more about the plan for the night, but you're not paying attention. You sit down on the couch, exhausted already, and try to wrap your head around everything that's been going on. You overhear them agree that no one is going to school tomorrow, and you're at least happy with that. You're not sure you could face the entire school after that video got leaked. Tomorrow is Friday anyway, so maybe over the weekend it'll give everything a chance to settle and it won't be so weird by Monday. At least you're trying to convince yourself of that.

Another fifteen minutes pass while they're talking and you're lost in your own thoughts when you notice them starting to head for the door. You're not sure if you should feel relieved that you don't need to be around them anymore or more paranoid now that you're alone with Stiles.

"When is your dad coming home?" you ask him as he shuts the door behind everyone.

"He's supposed to be here by now, let me check and see if he's on his way." he sends a quick text and sits down on the chair across from you.

"So..." he starts, but thank GOD is interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

He stands up and opens it. You hear Lydia mumble something and see him take a bag from her, and then shuts the door. Guess they couldn't stay long.

"Lydia brought your stuff." he walked over and handed you your bag.

"Thank god. I'm getting tired. I'm going to go get my pajamas on and brush my teeth if you don't mind." you begin going up the stairs even before he has a chance to respond.

You rush into the bathroom upstairs, happy to finally get a moment alone to yourself. This is the first time all day you've really been alone and able to just relax and you want to take full advantage of it. Wash your face? Done. Brush your teeth? Done. You rummage through the bag and find underwear. THANK YOU LYDIA! You keep looking. You see your change of clothes for tomorrow, hair ties, hair products...but no pajamas. You even tried asking for the LEAST sexiest thing you owned, but she either forgot or couldn't find it and didn't see anything else to pack.

You trudge back down the stairs, silently cursing Lydia for being an idiot and forgetting pajamas. Seriously...WHO FORGETS PAJAMAS when you're spending the night at someone else's house? Leave it to Lydia.

"Lydia forgot my pajamas. So I guess I'll just wear my dress..." you trail off.

"No it's fine. You can wear something of mine." Stiles tells you.

"Thanks." you sigh, thankful you don't have to sleep in the clothes you've been in all day.

"I hate to be the bearer of more bad news, but my dad's gotta stay at work so he won't be here. I knew you'd like having extra protection here. We'll still have some of the guys keeping an eye on the house, and the rest are out looking for him. My dad is doing what he can at the station to try and find him, too."

Great. Alone with Stiles. This won't be strange at all!

"Oh uhm, well that's ok. I feel safe enough with everyone on the look out at least."

You both stand there for a minute, not sure of what to say. Could this get any more awkward?

"So, uhm...about the clothes..." you begin.

"Right! Right. Upstairs. Come with me, we'll find something."

You follow him up to his room and watch as he rummages through his closet. Who lives like that? Clothes everywhere! You hope at least they're clean!

"Here. This should fit." he hands over a long sleeved t-shirt.

"Pants?" you ask.

"I uhh...I don't think I have any that would fit you." he frowns "They'd probably just fall right off."

You look at him through raised eyebrows and watch his face change from the frown to panic.

"I uhh...not that I'm hoping that would...uhh, you know I just mean I'm taller than you and that they wouldn't fit you and the shirt should be long enough I think so you should be..."

"Stiles, relax. I'm just messing with you." a smile forms on your face. The first time you've smiled in days, and it feels good. It feels like you are two friends joking around, like it used to be.

He smiles back at you and let's out a small laugh.

"Look, I'll take the couch tonight. You can stay here in my room. You get dressed, I'm going to make a few phone calls to see what's going on, if anything." another smile from him and then he shuts the door behind him.

The day surprisingly went by pretty quick and it was already starting to get dark outside. You quickly disrobe and throw on Stiles' shirt. The sleeves are a little long, and it barely gets halfway past your thighs, but it'll do for the night.

You throw your dress in your bag and look around the room. What a mess! Jesus Christ! You've got nothing else to do so you figure you can at least pick some things up off the floor. For a few minutes it gets your mind off of things and you can just focus on what you're doing.

With a pile of clothes in your hand you turn around to throw it into the laundry basket(Did he not realize it was in here? Geez!) and are startled when you see Stiles standing right in front of it.

"You look good in my shirt." he grins.

"You're not him!" you're frozen to the spot on the floor.

"You're getting good at this." he replies.

"Now see, I thought your own pajamas were pretty sexy. But this is even sexier, I think." he's close now, too close.

"Please don't!" you beg him. Not here. Not now. He can't do this!

"I love it when you beg." he runs his hand through your hair.

"How? How did you know I was here? How did you get past everyone?" you're still frozen to the spot on the floor.

"Being a werewolf clearly didn't make your friends any smarter. Your car is still in the driveway. I knew you were here. And I'm a trickster, remember I have my ways." he's breathing in your face now.

"Now...be a good girl and take a seat." he shoves you down on the bed.

You're trying to figure out a way to stop this, a way to get him to leave or at least stall him.

"Don't even think about screaming." he practically read your thoughts.

"I wasn't..." you begin but are cut off by the door opening.

"So hey good news the guys think they found him hiding out on the other side of town..." he quickly says as he opens the door but suddenly falls silent when he sees the scene before him.

"You." he looks at the Nogitsune.

"Yeah, me." the Nogitsune responds back with a laugh.

"I swear to God if you don't leave her alone I'll..."

"You'll what? Rip me to shreds? Ohhhhh that's right, you're not a werewolf. Your friends are. And they're all on their way across the town right now. Far far away from here. As well as every law enforcement officer in this city, including your father." he smiles.

"They'll be back soon enough!" Stiles begins across the room, but is quickly stopped by the Nogitsune knocking him down, rendering him unconscious.

"Well...now I have you both here. This should be fun!" he smirks.


	5. Chapter 5

You don't say anything as you watch him move across the room and grab the two chairs that were on either side of the desk in Stiles' room. You have a pretty good idea of where this is going, and with no one here to help and Stiles passed out you don't want to make things worse.

He quickly hoists Stiles into one of the chairs and begins tying him to it with whatever he could find in the room. Stiles is still passed out and you're hoping that he's ok. You don't see anything other than a bruise forming towards the left of his forehead.

Next the Nogitsune turns to you.

"You're turn, sweetheart." he replies. "Get in the chair. And don't move."

You do as he says because really, what else can you do at the moment? You're silently screaming for Stiles to WAKE UP so at least you're not here alone this time but he's still passed out cold.

He quickly ties you up as well, one arm on each arm of the chair. Left leg tied to the left leg of the chair, right leg tied to the right leg of the chair.

You hear a moan from your right and can see Stiles starting to stir finally.

The Nogitsune walks back over to Stiles and picks his head up so Stiles can see him.

"I'd hoped you would wake up soon. You're in for a real treat." he laughed.

"Fuck you!" Stiles spit out at him.

"Oh no you and I aren't playing that game. Now her and I? That's exactly what we're going to do. And you get to watch!"

He can't be serious! Can he? No! Noooooooooo no no no! This isn't happening. This is NOT going to happen!

"Don't even think about touching her again." Stiles is trying to get out of the bonds that are holding him to the chair but he can't.

"Why not? It's not like you're going to do it. You just like to watch." the Nogitsune almost purred.

You snap your head up to look between the two of them. What the hell was he talking about?

"I see you're confused." that damn smirk again.

He walks over to Stiles and kneels down so he's level with his eyes.

"Go on. Tell her. How many times have you watched that video? Not that I blame you one bit."

"Shut up." Stiles warns.

"You don't want to tell her how you've watched that video every single time you've had a free moment since you first saw it? How much you enjoyed it, how you wanted it to be you? How when you're alone you watch it and you..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" he screamed.

"Look" you spoke up, trying to diffuse the situation "I don't know what you think is going to happen here, but you need to just leave. Once everyone finds out you're here, they're going to kill you. Or even worse."

"What's going to happen?" he walks back over to you, this time kneeling in front of you. "You want to know what's going to happen? The same thing that happens every time I get near you."

His hands are running up your thighs and now you realize why he's tied you up the way he has. Fuck no!

"You're going to beg me to do all sorts of dirty things to you. Just like you always do." he slides the shirt up higher and begins lowering his head "and you're going to love every minute of it."

Stiles is still a few feet away, trying even harder to get out of that damn chair, cursing and yelling the entire time. You're trying to move as well but it's no use, he's tied you up well. His head is getting even lower now and you can feel his breath on your thighs as they begin to tremble.

Not here! Not now! This can't be happening! You need to do something before his mouth and tongue wind up any closer between your legs than they already are

"STOP!" is the only thing you can manage to yell out, but you yell it loud.

You're actually surprised to see he's stopped what he was doing and looks up at you from beneath his eyelashes.

"What did you just say?" he asks, and it sends shivers through you.

"I-I said stop. I don't want to do this!" you try and keep your voice as firm as possible.

You see out of the corner of your eye that Stiles has stopped struggling and is now watching the two of you.

The Nogitsune stands up in front of you, anger written across his face.

"Are you kidding me? Since when do you want me to stop?" he sneers.

"Since now. I don't want this anymore...whatever it is. It needs to stop!"

"Let me guess..." he bends so that his face is directly in front of yours, and puts his hand beneath your chin "your precious Stiles is here and you don't want him seeing how much you enjoy what I do to you. Is that it?"

God you weren't even sure if that was it or not. Obviously you don't want to have sex with non-Stiles in FRONT of Stiles but even so, this really needs to stop. Because it's slowly killing the both of you and he's just getting more and more powerful from it.

"No that's not it. I'm done with you. I'm done with this."

All three of you turn your heads towards the window where you hear cars screeching down the street and you know it's your friends who have finally come to your aide.

"I told you they'd be here." Stiles tells him "And they're not going to be happy with you sending them on a wild goose chase. If anything I think they'll want to chomp a little bit harder just for that!"

The Nogitsune ignores him and turns back to you. His face is terrifying to look at, he's so pissed off at the entire situation.

"Guess you thought you'd have more time?" you ask him "Apparently my friends aren't as stupid as you thought."

Next you hear pounding on the door and yelling from below. It's only a matter of minutes before the front door opens.

"This isn't over." the Nogitsune tells you, grabbing you by the hair and pulling your face close to his "You'll be back soon enough. You're going to want me. You're going to come crawling back, begging me to fuck you good. And I'll be waiting!" he leans in and gives you a forceful kiss, shoving his tongue in your mouth, then pulls away from you.

"Don't bet on it." you hear Stiles respond.

Finally your friends burst through the bedroom door but not before the Nogitsune somehow managed to get out of the room. Did he go out the window? Can he disappear? You're not sure how it works with the whole Trickster thing but at this point you don't really care, you're just happy he's gone.

"Are you ok? Are you alright? I'm so sorry, I thought we had him!" Scott runs over to you and rips whatever was used to tie you to the chair off, and then quickly goes to Stiles and does the same.

"What the hell happened? I thought some of you were supposed to stay here and watch the goddamn house!" Stiles shoves Scott away.

"I'm sorry!" Scott looks somewhat hurt by his friend's outburst "We really had a good lead on him, we thought he was hiding out in another warehouse like before when he took us all there, but this time on the other side of the town. We were so sure..."

"Until Lydia realized it was a trap." Allison finished.

Thank God for Lydia. That's twice tonight she's saved you from an embarrassing moment.

"He's a Trickster, that's what he does! I can't believe you guys fell for it!" Stiles was pissed.

"Arguing right now isn't going to solve anything." Issac interjects "We've all agreed to stay here for the night. Your father should be here soon. No one is getting in or out of this house tonight."

Well...that was kind of scary to think about. But you're just grateful that your friends are here and that nothing happened this time. You can't believe just telling him to stop actually worked! Although...would he really have stopped unless your friends showed up here? Or would he have kept on going? A shiver runs through you as you push the thought aside, too afraid to really think about what may have happened.

"The girls can stay in my room tonight." Stiles tells the group "the guys will stay downstairs."

The group begins to disperse but you really need to talk to Stiles and ask him about that video comment the Nogitsune made.

"Stiles" you call out "can I talk to you for a minute...alone?"

"Sure" he says. The only room that's available at this point with a house full of people is the bathroom so you both head in there. You shut the door behind you and turn to look at him.

"Are you ok? He hit you pretty hard." you ask him, reaching for the bruise that's formed on his forehead.

"I'm fine." he flinches at your touch.

"God, Stiles what the hell? I can't figure you out! Earlier we were joking around, it was like old times. Now you can barely look at me and won't even let me look at the damn bruise on your head!"

He stands there not saying a word to you.

"Is it true?" you ask him.

"Is what true?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. The video. Is it true? Are you still watching that?"

"Son of a bitch" he began running his hands through his hair, you've noticed it's a nervous trait he's picked up "Look I told you...I told you I wished it was me!"

"I know you told me that. But you didn't tell me you watched it more than once. Or that apparently when you watch it you..."

"OK! OK! What do you want me to say? Yes I've watched it a few times...ok more than a few times. I can't talk about this anymore." he begins to head for the door.

"Wait, Stiles please! I want to know why you can't admit it! Why can't you admit you have feelings for me? Or even act on them? What gives?"

His face had a mixture of pain and anger on it and you couldn't tell which one of the two emotions was about to win out.

"You know what? I've known you since we were kids. And to see you act like that? With him? It pisses me off. Some guy that LOOKS like me but ISN'T me is doing this to you, and all the while you claimed that YOU had feelings for ME but never said anything? And instead of doing something about it, you go and fuck this guy? Thing? Whatever he is? I can't even look at you right now! I'm glad you're ok, and that it didn't happen again. But I need some time. This is too much to process."

And with that he walks out the door and leaves you there. Deja vu from the conversation you had in his room just hours ago. Except this time you know he can't stand you. This night just couldn't get any better, could it?


	6. Chapter 6

You head back to Stiles' room and see that the girls have brought up some snacks. It had been a long day and you didn't eat much, you weren't sure many of them did either. It was already well into the early morning hours but you decided to have a few bites of leftover macaroni salad just to get something in you.

"You doing ok?" Allison asks you in between bites.

"Yeah I'm fine." you sigh. Really, you weren't sure if you were or not but you were just so tired from everyone asking you that same question over and over again. What kind of response did they expect? Would they be "fine" if they were in the same situation?

After everyone was finished there was a bit more conversation about the plan for the weekend, obviously everyone was sticking together no matter what, and that the rest of the plans would be taken care of in the morning.

Lydia and yourself took the bed, which you were thankful for that no one argued with you. You were exhausted and a comfortable bed was just what you needed. Allison and Kira agreed to sleep on the floor.

It only takes minutes for you to fall asleep. And it seems like a few minutes after that you've woken up, but the room looks different. It's still Stiles' room, but the girls are gone and you can't pinpoint why it looks different. You're also not in the bed anymore. You look down and notice you're tied to the chair again and look over to see Stiles tied to his chair, as well.

Not again! How is this happening? You struggle to get out but it's no use.

"I've tied you good, and your friends can't get here to help you this time." the fox spirit is now in front of you. You hadn't even seen him there a minute ago!

"What the hell?" you question.

"How did we get back here? Where is everyone?" Stiles asks.

"Now now now, let's not bore ourselves with the details. Let's just be happy we can continue with what we started." the Nogitsune says, as he kneels between your legs once more.

This time you're completely frozen. How are you back here? Where is everyone? Why does the room look different? Stiles is again yelling and cursing and trying to get out of his chair but it's stilll no use.

His head goes lower and lower as his hands creep up further and further and you can't seem to get the words out this time.

"I thought I told you about these panties?" his voice was low and it made you tremble.

"I..Lydia went and got me some clothes." what the fuck? You can't tell him no but you can say that your friend went and got you some underwear?

"No matter. I can fix that." and with that he ripped that pair off of you, too.

Stiles is in his chair desperately trying to figure something out while still trying to get out of his ropes that tied him down. For a minute you thought it was strange that there were ropes this time around, but the thought quickly vanished once you felt the Nogitsune bury his head between your legs and lick your opening.

You gasp at the feeling, trying to contain yourself since Stiles was still sitting there.

"I swear I'm going to fucking kill you for this!" he screams.

He continues lapping between your legs and lets out a small laugh at Stiles' comment, which causes you to moan from the vibrations it's just caused.

"Please!" is all you can manage to cry out. But it's not a direct order. You don't even know what you want him to do. It feels amazing. Please stop? Please keep going? You just decide to leave it at that.

His tongue dives deeper and your head whips back and you let out a loud moan. You could feel yourself becoming wetter and wetter with every lick and knew that he had you right where he wanted you.

You manage a glance over at Stiles who has now stopped struggling and is just watching. You avoid eye contact because, well, that would be way too weird, but you keep an eye on him for a minute until you feel one finger enter along side the tongue that's been furiously licking you.

"Oh god!" you cry out at the feeling and you can't help the trembling through out your entire body.

Somehow in the midst of everything that's been going on you notice the ropes around your wrists have come undone. Your first response is to grab his hair and grip tightly. You're sure it's hurting him but you don't even care. You just want him to keep going.

Another finger enters while he brings his tongue up and taps your clit with it and it's too much. You're screaming as your orgasm hits you hard while gripping his hair even tighter.

When you've finally come down off your high, the room comes back into focus. You look down at the Nogitsune who is now licking the fingers he just pulled out from you and you groan at both the loss and at the sight of what he's doing.

He stands you up and pulls you so your faces are inches apart.

"I told you this wasn't the end. You'll know where to find me when you're ready for this to really happen.

Really happen? What the hell did that-

You bolt upright in bed gasping for air. You hear someone calling your name again, asking if you're ok. For a minute you're still panicked. What the hell was that? Was that just a dream?

"I-I'm fine." you finally answer, still not even sure who asked. All three of the girls are sitting on the bed with you now.

"I think it was just a nightmare or something." you tell them.

"Do you remember what it was about?" Lydia asked.

"Uhm, no actually I don't." you lied. Not something you need to share with the rest of them.

"Well, it's late anyway we should get up and see what the guys have come up with. Knowing them they're still sleeping and haven't even discussed anything." Lydia laughed as she got off the bed and headed for the door.

The rest of you followed suit down the stairs and into the kitchen. Surprisingly they were all awake, including the Sheriff who had apparently come home sometime in the middle of the night. He was making breakfast for everyone and it smelled delicious.

"Everything ok last night?" he asks "No breaking and entering from any fox spirits? No ghosts or witches or anything?" he jokes.

"No Sheriff, everything went good while we were all here." Scott smiled at him. "Just a nightmare for Stiles over here, but otherwise everyone is fine."

"That's two nightmares. Must have been some night." Allison chirps in while shooting a glance in your direction.

Stiles had a nightmare too? He's looking at you with an odd look on his face but he's still sitting on the stool in the kitchen, not moving. You decide not to push it here and ask him about it maybe later. There wasn't any way you both had the same dream anyway.

You check your phone and notice a missed call from your parents. You ring them back and have a brief chat about how they're enjoying their trip and how they wish they could get home sooner, but the weather is being so great that they are keeping their plans on staying for another week. You really wish they were here for some moral support, but then again it probably wouldn't be for the best for them to know what's been going on. So you lie and say things have been boring and tell them you aced your history test as usual.

Once you're off the phone everyone is back in the living room discussing what the plan is. You hear Stiles talking while everyone listens.

"I think he's going to leave us both alone for a while. She pissed him off pretty good when he was here, I don't think he's coming back for a few days at least."

"You don't think that pissing him off will just make him what to come after you guys even more?" Scott questions Stiles.

"I think it's a game for him. It seems like he wants her to want him. Stiles said she told him 'no' and that's when he got pissed and stopped and then left." Derek responds "I agree with Stiles I think he's going to leave you two alone for a bit."

"Yeah, not we just have to make sure she doesn't wind up going to him." Stiles replies.

You walk in the room and everyone is silent. They know you heard what they were talking about and seem confused at what to say next.

"Please, don't stop on my account." you tell them.

More silence.

"Look you guys," you begin "I'm not going to go to him. I meant what I said last night. This has to stop. It's not doing any of us any good and it just keeps putting people in danger. So let's just figure out how to find him and kill him, ok?"

"That's the thing" Kira finally speaks up "I'm not sure we CAN kill him."

"What?" you nervously reply.

"He's been around for a thousand years. No one has figured out how to kill him yet. I'm not sure there is even a way. He just feeds off hosts until they die off and then he moves on to the next one."

"Well that's promising." Stiles says.

"We'll find a way!" Scott assures everyone.

"What about that abandoned place you guys all thought he was at last night? Do you think he may actually be hiding there? Where was that?" you ask.

"It was the old paper mill at the edge of town. The place closed up like 10 years ago and has just been sitting there forever." Issac tells you "I was out last night keeping an eye on things and I swore I saw him walking around in one of the rooms. I went inside and even thought he was in there so I called everyone. So last night was pretty much my fault...I-I'm sorry." he looked pretty upset with himself.

"It's ok. I know you were just trying to help. And I appreciate it. You did the right thing" you went over and gave him a hug. He really did try and thought he was helping. It wasn't his fault.

"Maybe we should check it out." Allison said "If he's at least playing with us making us think he's there for some reason, there may be a good possibility that he's hiding there or hiding SOMETHING there."

"Ok. We go tonight then." Scott agrees.

He also thinks it's a good idea for you to stay at Stiles' house again tonight. You, however, are clearly not happy with that plan.

"No way! Why can't I just go back home?" you balk.

"We still can't take any chances! And we don't want you coming with us if he is there!" Scott argues.

"You're taking Stiles with you!" you counter.

"Stiles may be able to help." Scott replies.

"How?" you're pissed now.

"He's coming with us and you're staying here! That's the end of the argument." Scott tells you. You know why he's taking Stiles with him. Stiles probably told him he doesn't want to be alone with you right now, and that's why.

You think it's ridiculous because Stiles is putting himself in danger but there's no point in arguing with any of them. They're not going to listen, anyway.

"So all of you are going there and I'm here by myself?" this didn't sound like a good plan.

"No you won't be alone. Stiles' dad, Allison's dad, and the Sheriff is getting Parrish to come here tonight, too. Triple protection for you while we're all out trying to see if we can find the Nogitsune." Scott says.

Wonderful. Babysitters. Two middle aged men and a deputy sheriff. Should make for some interesting conversation.

"Fine." you respond. Maybe time away from everyone will be nice. Plus you can just hole up in Stiles' room for the night and maybe they'll leave you alone.

The rest of the day consisted of everyone sporadically coming and going to their houses to get themselves freshened up and any kind of supplies they want, and then talking plans about what was going to happen that night. They were preparing for the worst so they made sure they had an aresnol of weapons with them just in case. Since they didn't know how to kill him, they brought anything they could think of. Swords, guns, blow torches, flame throwers...really, ANYTHING!

Parrish and Allison's dad showed up just before it got dark out again and Scott let them both in on the situation. The Sheriff said that if they needed it, he'd have men ready to go in there with them at any moment. They'd hoped that they wouldn't need the extra help because really...how do you explain that to the media? But they were thankful that they had it regardless.

Finally around 8pm everyone left. And there you were with the three of them.

For a few moments the air was tense and no one said a word. Finally Parrish broke the silence and asked "Anyone up for some poker?" and he pulled out a deck of cards.

The three of them smiled and sat down at the kitchen table cracking jokes and dealing the cards out. You opted not to play and told them you just wanted to relax. You guessed Stiles' room was the best place to crash again so that's where you headed.

Once you walked into the room you immediately went for the bed and plopped down on it and turned on the tv in the room. Only thing on were reruns of Buffy so you left the channel on and just vegged out.

After about a half hour you hear a knock at the door and tense up for a moment.

"It's Parrish" you hear from the other side of the door "can I come in for a minute?"

You get up and walk across the room and open the door "Sure" you reply.

"Are you ok? I know it's not fun with the three of us here and your friends out looking for this thing. Can I help?"

You smile at his attempt at trying to make you feel better. He was sweet and kind of cute so you didn't really mind.

"Well...maybe you could help me get back to my house so I can get another change of clothes?" you ask.

"Uhh well..." he shifts uncomfortably "You're not really supposed to leave."

"Oh, right..." you nod. You didn't think it would work but you had to give it a try anyway.

He's looking at you and then towards the stairway and you can tell he's torn.

"Well...ok. I'll help. But don't say anything. Leave the tv on. There's a balcony in the Sheriff's room. Go over there and I'll get you and I'll take you to your house."

You want to ask how he even knows about the balcony but decide to keep your mouth shut and just agree with him. At least you can go home and grab a few things to bring back here with you.

You do what he says and when he tells you to "jump" when you're on the balcony you think he's lucky he's not standing next to you because you would have slapped him upside the head.

"Jump!?" you shriek "Are you crazy?"

"I'll catch you! You have to be quiet, remember!?"

Jump? Is he serious? What if you feel and broke an arm or something? How would you even explain that?

"Jump!" he tells you again.

Finally you climb over the damn thing and just do it. And he was right...he caught you. Thank god!

He drives you to your house and goes inside with you.

"Make it quick!" he tells you.

You run upstairs and grab a few more pairs of clothes(who knows how much longer you'd be there for) and your pajamas.

You're in and out of there in a quick amount of time. You wish you could have stayed longer but you knew you'd just get Parrish in trouble if you stalled and you didn't want that to happen. He WAS trying to help you out here.

"We need to make a quick stop." he tells you as you get in the car.

"What? Where?" you're surprised he wants to take even longer.

"Well the only way I could get out of there was to tell them I was going to pick up food! So we need to go grab a few pizzas."

Getting back into the house was the harder part. Your eyes practically bugged out of your head when you saw Parrish walk out of the place with THREE pizzas but he explained that he'd call them up and ask for them to help and that I'd have to run through the back door while they were at the front door helping him bring the food in.

Once the car pulls up you hop out with your bag of clothes. THIS BETTER WORK! You run into the back yard and wait to hear them leave the kitchen and head to the front door.

The plan ACTUALLY WORKS and you dash in through the back door and head towards the stairs while trying to hide the bag behind you.

Allison's dad quickly spots you once he comes walking back into the living room with two of the three pizzas and a few bottles of pop.

"You want some pizza? I think Parrish forgot he wasn't feeding the entire police department and brought back a lot of food."

"Uhh...no thanks. I'm not really hungry. I think I'm just going to get ready for bed." you tell him trying not to sound too nervous.

"Okay. But if you change your mind the food will be here." he smiles and walks into the kitchen.

You dash back up the stairs RELIEVED that you were able to get away with what just happened! You'll have to remember to thank Parrish again in the morning for helping you out.

After washing up and getting your pajamas on you plop back down on Stiles' bed unsure of what to do. You haven't heard from anyone in hours and you're starting to get worried. You throw a few texts to Stiles, Scott, and Allison. But no one responds to you. You figure that if something was going down, someone would drag themselves away from the poker game going on downstairs to come and tell you.

More reruns of Buffy are on and you lay on the bed watching it until you finally drift off to sleep.

You're woken up by noise in the room and jump when you see Stiles by the closet. Was it really him? Please be him!

"Hey it's just me. I'm just grabbing something to sleep in." he tells you. He must have known what you were thinking.

"Did everything go ok? Is everyone alright?" you ask him, sitting up in his bed.

"Yeah it was a bust. He wasn't there and there was no sign of him. We all kind of just sat around doing a whole lot of nothing."

Sat around and did nothing? And you couldn't have done that with all of them? Instead you were stuck here with two parents and a deputy?

"Well, I'm glad at least everyone is ok." you tell him, not sure of what else to say.

"Yeah...me too." he says. "You can stay in here again tonight. I'll take the couch again."

"Stiles..." you begin as he heads for the door.

"Yeah?" he replies, turning back towards you.

"Your dad said you had a nightmare last night." you've been waiting all day to ask him this.

"Oh...yeah. I guess I did. Everyone said I woke up kind of freaked out."

"So...you don't remember it?" you ask him.

"Uh, no. I don't remember a thing." he responds.

"You're sure?" you had a feeling he wasn't telling you the truth. Could you have had the same dream? It seemed so real...it seemed like he was sitting right next to you, just like he was last night.

"I'm sure!" he retorts a little quickly.

"I just wanted to make sure that it wasn't about anything that happened last night. Like the Nogitsune might have gotten into your head or something..." you're pushing and you're not sure if he's going to walk away or not but you have to find out.

"No I told you-wait, about last night? You mean when we were both tied up here?" his voice has a serious tone.

"I had a dream about last night. You were in it. And so was...he. Did you have a dream like that?" you could see him putting the pieces together.

"Goddamn it." he sighs and throws the clothes he had in his hands to the ground.

"We had the same dream, didn't we?" you ask him "You saw everything...he made you."

"I don't want to talk about it." he's angry.

"Stiles I...I don't know what to say? I'm sorry."

"Stop!" he's louder now "STOP TALKING! STOP APOLOGIZING! I KNOW IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! HE KEEPS GETTING INTO OUR HEADS AND I'M SICK OF IT! GOD AND HE MADE ME WATCH AND I COULDN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! I COULDN'T MOVE!"

"I know!" you stand up and try to get closer to him "I couldn't either."

"Yes you could! You weren't tied up towards the end. You didn't do anything, you just let him! AGAIN!" wow he really was paying attention wasn't he?

"Stiles I...it was a dream. I didn't know what I was doing!" you try pleading with him.

"You know what I can't-hey...you have your pajamas on!"

"I...what?" you're thrown at the change of conversation.

"Last night you said Lydia forgot them. How did you get them?"

Oh shit. As if he wasn't already angry enough with you.

"Parrish went and got them for me." you told him, more trying to convince yourself that was the truth than anything else.

"You expect me to believe that Lydia couldn't find your pajamas but somehow Deputy Parrish did?"

"Fine. He snuck me out so I could go home and get more clothes! I didn't think it was that big of a deal! And no one else offered to do it, he was the only one!"

"Damn it there is a reason for that! What if he was there again waiting for you?"

"You heard him, Stiles! He's not coming back for me! Not after I pissed him off! I just wanted some goddamn clothes!" you can feel your face becoming flush from being so aggravated with him. He's treating you like a child!

"You know what?" he finally says "That's great. That's just great! You want to keep putting yourself in danger, be my fucking guest. I'm done. I've tried helping you and you don't want it. So I'm done. When you want my help come and ask me. Until then I'll let you be." he slams the door shut behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

After Stiles' outburst you tried getting some sleep but all you did was toss and turn. You've been fighting with him for days now, you've been stuck inside this house for days now. You're practically crawling out of your skin at this point.

The morning light started shining through the windows and you finally decide to head downstairs. Walking down there you spot half of the group. Stiles, Scott, Issac, and Allison seemed to have spent the night. Stiles' dad was still hanging around before his shift at work and Parrish was still hanging out, too.

"So what's the plan for today?" you ask, hoping that things aren't going to be too tense between anyone else.

"We don't really have one." Scott replies.

"Are you serious?" you're surprised that they don't have another reconnaissance mission for today.

"Well yesterday was a bust. We haven't heard much so we're going to leave it for today I guess." he tells you.

"Do you think I can get out of this house for a little while?" you feel like you've been stuck here for weeks and need to get out.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Stiles replies. Of course Stiles is the one to say it. He can't stand to be around you, but god forbid he lets you out of his sight for a few minutes.

For a few minutes no one says anything and just looks back and forth between the two of you. At this point you're all but sure he's told them about the dream situation and none of them know what to make of it at this point.

"I think she deserves to at least go back to her house for a little while." Allison responds.

Stiles looks like he's about to argue, but then he stops himself. I guess he was right when he said he was going to leave you alone until you asked for his help.

You're relieved that everyone seems to have calmed down a bit and are even eager to get your stuff and head out to your car. It feels like you haven't seen the sun in forever and it feels fantastic beating down on you while you're driving.

Smiling as you head onto the road and back towards your house, you turn on the radio in hopes that it'll just amplify your good mood. Maroon 5's "Animals" is on, always one of your favorites.

 _So what you trying to do to me_

 _It's like we can't stop, we're enemies_

 _But we got along when I'm inside you, eh_

 _You're like a drug that's killing me_

 _I cut you out entirely_

 _But I get so high when I'm inside you..._

You quickly turn the radio off when you realize the lyrics are beginning to hit a little close to home. You start remembering that dream and you can't help yourself from going over it and over it in your mind. How amazing it felt, how you didn't want it to stop, how Stiles was sitting right there just WATCHING the entire time. He claimed that he couldn't get out of those ropes to do anything but you weren't stupid, you noticed him stop fighting once he saw what was happening. The Nogitsune was right...he liked watching.

You pull up to your house and dash back in. This time out of mere excitement rather than nerves of being caught there when you weren't supposed to be. It was a great day out so you decide to hell with it, you wanted to just sit in the pool all day long.

A few phone calls and texts were shot your way and you dodged most of them but answered a few. You know they want to make sure you're ok and as long as a simple phone conversation keeps them at bay for a little while, you're fine with that.

Allison DID however manage to talk you into letting her, Lydia, and Kira stay the night at your place. She tried passing it off as a "sleepover" but you knew damn well they still wanted to keep an eye on you.

Well, at least with the girls there it wouldn't be so awkward. It's always easier answering questions from them than any of the guys.

The day goes by fairly quickly and you're kind of sad that it's gone so quickly. Reluctantly you head back into the house to let the girls in and order some food for you guys.

Everyone has decided on watching The Hunger Games for the night...a kick ass female and not a whole lot of romance dragging down the plot. Perfect to get everyone's minds off of what's been going on.

Halfway through the first movie Allison breaks the tension.

"So...how are things with you and Stiles?"

"I'm pretty sure he hates me right now." you reply.

"He said that dream was pretty intense. Why didn't you tell us about it when you woke up?" she questioned.

"Because it's embarrassing! Normally I'd love to tell you all about a threesome dream I had...if it involved Chris Pine and Ian Somerhalder! But not some evil fox spirit who is the exact copy of Stiles AND then Stiles."

"Fair enough." Lydia smirks. "But I heard it was pretty steamy."

"I am NOT discussing this with you guys." you bury your head in a pillow.

"Stiles was freaked out for sure. I think it's really messing with his head." Allison begins telling you "He really has feelings for you. You should have heard him. But he's just really confused at how to handle the situation."

"Well then maybe he could talk it out with me instead of yelling at me or holding me accountable for something that happened in a dream I can't control." you tell her.

She just nods her head and doesn't answer. The subject isn't brought up for the rest of the night and the four of you make your way up to your room sometime around 11 o'clock. You all were heading to school in the morning and figured you could use as much sleep as possible after the busy weekend.

Morning comes faster than any of you would have liked. But you manage to drag yourselves out of bed and get ready and head to Lydia's car. She's driving everyone in today and then bringing you all back home.

The beginning of the ride was pretty quiet and peaceful, but as you neared the school you then remembered that the last thing people remember was you running out of the classroom after seeing that video of you having sex. You're completely tense in the back seat as the car pulls into the parking lot.

"Look," Lydia sees your face and knows you're stressed "Everything is going to be fine. Don't listen to what anyone says today, ok? Just get through the day, and tomorrow will be better." she's trying to reassure you but you're still a wreck.

Kira and Allison's lockers are on another side of the school than yours and Lydia's so they leave you once you enter the doors. You head to your locker and notice there's a group of people standing in front of it. Lydia starts pushing people out of the way to see what the commotion is and then immediately tries steering you away.

You're not budging though and keep heading for your locker and see why there was a crowd and why she tried getting you away.

"SLUT" was spray painted across your locker along with a few other choice words you'd rather not repeat.

"Remember what I said!" Lydia is in your ear trying to calm you down.

You open the locker and grab the books you need and head to class. For half of the day all you hear is people snickering behind your back or making comments. This is definitely the worst day of your life. That goddamn video!

Lunch time rolls around and you're honestly surprised that you've made it this far. The only saving grace now is that all of your friends are here and you think that it will deter people from saying or doing anything else.

You were obviously very VERY wrong.

A senior boy you don't really know very well and can only recall hearing his name once(Steven) comes up to the table while a few others were up getting their lunch.

"Soooooooo I watched that video. A few times, actually. My friends and I have a bet going, you know." his smile is more predatory than friendly.

Scott and Stiles show up and are visibly worried and confused at the situation taking place.

"What's going on here?" Stiles asks.

"I was just talking to your girl here..." Steven continues "I was telling her that my friends and I have a bet going. We all bet we could make her cum faster than you." he shoots a quick glance over to Stiles before looking back at you. "What do you say we give it a try after school today, babe? We're all fighting over who gets to take the first turn." he laughs.

"That's enough!" Scott shoves Steven out of the way.

They begin to throw punches and at this point you're just completely embarrassed and can't take it anymore. You run out of the lunchroom, down the hall, and out the doors.

You remember Lydia drove and you have no way of getting anywhere, but you're damned if you go back to that school right now. You run as far and as fast as you can until you reach a gas station about 10 minutes later. You quickly call a cab and ask them to bring you to Stiles' house. You're not sure why you want to go there, but it's the one place you now feel safe. Funny how the place you couldn't wait to get out of is now the one place you want to be.

As you pull up to his house you send him a quick text.

 _At your house. Didn't know where else to go._

 _Sorry I bolted. I just couldn't stay there._

He must have been looking for you because you get a text back immediately from him.

 _I'll be right there. Wait on the porch and_

 _I'll let you in._

He pulled up just minutes later and led you in the house. You collapse on the couch and begin crying. All of this was beginning to become too much for you.

"Hey...hey. Come here." he sits down next to you and actually holds you while you cried. This was your way of asking for help and at least he's true to his word and is giving it.

"Look I'm sorry that happened. That Steven guy and his friends are assholes. Don't listen to them." he's still holding you.

For a few minutes you just let him hold you while you continue to cry in his arms. You manage to calm yourself down and finally break away from him to compose yourself.

"I'm sorry I just needed you. I hate what's happening." you tell him.

"Me too." he responds, wiping the tears off your face.

"I must look like shit." you laugh and look away.

"No you don't. You never look like shit." he smiles. You're not sure how to take the comment so you don't push.

"I'm gonna go get you some water. I'll be right back." he gets up and heads to the kitchen.

You follow him in and take the glass he hands you. You place it down on the counter and then begin trying to talk to him.

"Stiles...I'm sorry about that dream. I know it wasn't my fault but, you were right. I just let him do it. I don't know what happened. It's like my mind was telling me no but I couldn't get the words out."

He didn't say anything at first and you thought that you screwed up again and that this was going to just piss him off even more. He said he didn't want to talk about it last time, you're not even sure why you brought it up but you had to talk to him about it.

"No, you're right. It wasn't your fault. And you're not the only one who couldn't stop it." he sighs.

"Yeah I know. You were tied up still."

"Actually no...I wasn't." he looks up at you.

"What?" you're confused. This is new information. You could have sworn he was still tied up, but then again you weren't exactly paying attention to him for the most part.

"The ropes...when they untied off of you...they did on me too. And I just sat there. And watched." his breath was catching in his throat and he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"I don't understand." your mind is reeling. What did he mean the ropes came off? He did nothing! He just sat there! After he screamed at you about that yesterday?

"I-I didn't want to stop it. I wanted to watch. You should have seen it...god now I feel like that fucking asshole fox!"

"Stiles...what are you saying?" you walk closer to him.

He doesn't say a word. He stares at you for a minute, then he shoves you against the fridge and begins to kiss you aggressively. Well...this wasn't expected at all.

You're shocked at his initial response but you go with it. Real Stiles is here kissing you and you are NOT about to stop this.

His hands begin roaming your body and he's pushing himself further and further into you. You feel his hardness brush up against you and he groans at the feeling of it. You begin tugging at his shirt, but he breaks the kiss and shoves himself away from you.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I can't do this. I just...I keep thinking about..."

"Are you still thinking about how it's not you in that video or in that dream, about how it's him?" you're rather annoyed that he stopped what he was doing.

"Yes! I know I shouldn't be thinking about it but I can't help it!" he almost whines.

"Unbelievable" is the only thing you can say. You stand there for another minute, hoping that he'll drop his defenses and just continue what he was doing with you. But it's useless. He's standing there with that deer in headlights look again and you can't take it anymore.

You storm out of the house and immediately call another cab. This time you tell them to meet you down the road and luckily one was close by already so you didn't have to wait long. You gave him the address and he asked you if you were sure you wanted to go there.

"The place has been closed up for at least 10 years now. Nothing is there."

"I'm sure. Now get moving." you tell him


	8. Chapter 8

The cab pulls up to the abandoned building and stops just before a gate that is clearly not doing a very good job at keeping anyone out.

"You sure this is where you want to be? Looks like it might be dangerous or something." the cab driver asks you.

"Yeah this is it. Thanks." you open the door while handing him some cash.

"You want me to wait for you?" you can tell he's a little nervous about leaving you here but you're not in the mood.

"No I'm fine. I'm meeting someone here. Thanks." and you walk away.

The front doors of the building aren't even locked and you walk right into the place. It's smaller than you remembered, but then again the last time you saw it you were seven years old.

There seems to be no basement to the building and only a few rooms on the first floor which you quickly make your way through each one. You know who you're looking for.

He has to be here! Why else would he have sent everyone here the other night?

Nothing on the bottom floor so you slowly make your way up the uneven steps towards the second floor which has the same amount of rooms as below.

Old desks and paper are scattered around the place but that's all you find. You check every nook and cranny you can think of...but no one is here. The guys were right, this is a bust.

It took you almost a half hour to search the place, even after going everywhere twice to double check and make sure no one was there.

You reluctantly drag yourself back outside trying to figure out your next step. You need to see him. You need to feel him right now. You're so confused and mixed up and that's all you can think about.

Walking out the doors you see that the cab is actually still waiting outside. He must have noticed the confused look on your face.

"I felt bad leaving you here. I'd get my ass handed to me if anyone found out I left some teenage girl at an abandoned building alone." he tells you.

"I can take you back home. I didn't keep the meter running!" he smiles as if he's done you a favor.

You get in the car and tell him your address and off you go.

The entire ride home you can't figure if you're more pissed off with him or with yourself. Why wasn't he there? Didn't he say you'd be able to find him when you needed him? And why are you even looking for him?

And then you remind yourself why. You know it's Stiles you want, but he just keeps pushing you further and further away. This is the only way to get what you want at this point.

Finally the cab pulls in front of your house as it's beginning to get dark. You had him more money and walk into the house.

You hadn't even checked your phone while you were gone. It's blown up with text messages and missed calls from almost every one of your friends. You don't even know what to say to them at this point. You send one mass text saying "I'm fine. At home going to bed. Leave me alone." it was harsh but it was the truth. You didn't want to see any damn one of them tonight.

You walk past the living room and right up the stairs to the bathroom to get yourself ready for bed. A shower sounded like an excellent idea so you turned it on and let the room steam up a bit whlie you began taking off your sweatshirt and pants.

Turning so you place your clothes in a pile on the floor you gasp. You're not alone.

"I told you that you'd come and find me." the man pretending to be your friend stands mere feet away.

"Yeah...well you weren't there." you reply, fully aware that you're naked in front of him.

"That was a test to see if you'd really try and come and find me. And sure enough like I said...you did." he smirks at you.

You stand there not saying a word and just stare at him for a few moments.

"Get in the shower." he tells you. You don't even hesitate.

He quickly sheds his clothes and follows you into the shower. The water is warm but you're shivering with anticipation at what he is going to do with you.

"I knew you'd be back." his voice is low "You can't stay away. I take it Stiles still isn't giving it up? He knows he can't give it to you like I can." his hands begin a slow decent from your shoulders, down your breasts, and end on your hips.

"Turn around." he whispers in your ear.

Another shiver runs through you as you turn to face the water cascading down on both of you. He wraps his arms around you and rubs his hardness against your back.

"I take it you enjoyed that dream the other night? He did too, you know. I wanted to see what would happen if I untied you both. You had free will in that dream. You kept it going. I thought he might want to at least join...but he just watched. I told you he likes to watch."

His lips are ghosting across your neck and shoulders and you can't help but tremble. It's a sensitive spot for you, always has been.

After teasing you for a few minutes he finally pushes his hardness into you, something you've been waiting for and it doesn't disappoint. You gasp at the entrance and rock back onto him, which makes him groan at the feeling.

"Fuck...a little eager, aren't we?" he tugs at your hair.

"Please! I need it." you beg him.

You can almost feel the smile forming across his lips as he hears you say those words and he begins pumping in and out of you at a slow rhythm. He has one hand bracing himself on the shower wall in front of the two of you and one on your lower stomach, applying light pressure.

"I can almost feel myself in you. How full I make you feel, how _good_ I make you feel." he continues with his movement.

You moan out at the feeling of him inside you, the pressure he's putting on your stomach does make it feel like you're being filled even fuller, and anytime he breaths a word to you about it it makes you moan even louder.

He continues for another few minutes and then takes his hand off your stomach. You whine at the loss of the feeling but you watch as he detaches the head of the shower...and then brings it between your legs. He aims it right for your clit.

"Fuck!" you scream out at the intense feeling.

Your legs begin to tremble and you can't even think straight. He's fucking you from behind and the water is beating down on you and the feeling is incredible.

"Come on now...keep yourself up. I can't do all of the work here." he purrs in your ear.

Your hands fly up to brace yourself on the wall in front of you as he continues.

"Oh my god!" you cry out "I can't!" the feeling is too intense, you don't think you can handle it much longer.

"Trust me...it'll be worth it." he tells you.

He changes the angle of his thrusting and another scream rips from your throat. It's deeper now. So much deeper! And so much pressure coming from both sides. You're panting with every breath you take now and trying to keep from going absolutely insane!

"Jesus" he pants "had I know you would have enjoyed this" a gasp from him "I would have done this ages ago!"

Every time he talks it turns you on even more and at this point you know you're about to lose it.

"My god! I can't-" your panting is even heavier now.

"Fuck...you're about to cum. My favorite part." he growls.

That's all it took and you are SCREAMING louder than you ever have before. He holds the shower head in place and grabs on to you as your entire body is shaking and he follows you with his own orgasm, yelling out and sliding down to the floor with you.

You manage to reach up and turn the shower off and then continue sitting on the shower floor with him for a few minutes, both of you trying to catch your breath.

He's the first one to get up and hands you a towel. You slowly stand up, your legs still wobbly, and you step out of the shower and wrap the towel around yourself.

He's smiling at you and you almost want to slap that smile off his face.

"Shut up." you mumble as you walk back into your room and throw on your robe.

"I think you like it when I talk dirty to you." he pulls you close to him, his body still naked and wet from the shower.

You try pushing him away but he grabs your arms and pulls you closer.

"You love it when I talk dirty to you." he licks a stripe up your neck.

"Please..." is all you can get out before you fall into the darkness once more.

You wake up and find yourself still in your robe, on your bed. You look at the clock and it's half past 3 in the morning. You've been asleep for hours now.

Slowly you get up and look around the room, and you don't see him there. You begin checking the rest of the house to see if maybe he's still hanging around, but you're pretty sure he's long gone now.

You're still groggy and your body aches from the intense night you had, so you crawl right back into bed and fall back asleep quickly.

Morning comes too early for your tastes but you get up anyway. You check your phone and there are two text messages waiting for you to read.

The first one is an emergency alert from the school. One of the water tanks burst and it flooded half of the school so they canceled school for the day.

The second one was from Stiles.

 _I know what happened._

 _We need to talk. Now._

Shit.


	9. Chapter 9

He sends another text quickly after you've read the first one.

 _I'm on my way._

 _Be there in less than 5._

Already on his way? He must be REALLY pissed off. And you're REALLY not in the mood for it. You're still exhausted and you just want to crawl back in bed and not listen to him yell at you about how you just keep running back to the Nogitsune.

Five minutes comes quick and he's pounding on your door already. You open it and are taken aback at his appearance. His eyes are red with huge bags under them and he looks like he can barely stay awake. Actually...he looks a lot like you feel.

"Stiles...are you ok? You look exhausted!" you immediately pull him into the room.

"You should see how you look." he replies.

"What?" you walk over to the coat rack that's hanging on the wall with a mirror attached and look at yourself. He's right. You look almost as shitty as he does.

"I know what happened." he tells you "I know it happened again."

You're not exactly sure of what to say, so you just keep standing there and hope that he keeps talking.

"And I know it's my fault." you're shocked at that comment "I know...look I know I keep pushing you away." he still looks like he's about ready to fall asleep at any moment.

"Stiles...look can we talk about this later? You look awful. I think you should lay down."

"No...I'm fine I'm just a little tired..." he trails off and blinks a few times "on second thought...maybe I should."

You bring him upstairs to your room and get him into your bed. On any other occasion this would be exciting but he really looks like he won't make it much longer.

"Just lay here until you get some rest." you tell him but it's clear that he's already fast asleep before his head even hits the pillow.

You realize that you're exhausted too and think maybe you could make it downstairs to the couch but you can't even force yourself to stand up so you curl up next to him and fall asleep pretty quickly too.

A few hours later you wake up as Stiles begins to stir in your bed. He looks somewhat better than he did earlier but you can tell that this Nogitsune is really starting to take it's toll on him, and on you.

"Hey." he says with a smile.

"Hi." you smile back at him.

"How long have we been asleep?" he asks.

"A few hours. It's already afternoon." you tell him.

"Look" he sits up next to you "I came here to tell you...I'm not angry with you. This is all my fault. I'm the one that keeps pushing you away. I'm the one that keeps freaking out every time we get close and I hate it.

You sit up next to him and continue listening.

"I just...I'm mad at myself, more than anything. And of course at that asshole who keeps doing this."

"I don't know what to say." you tell him.

"You don't have to say anything. I know why you keep going back to him. And I think I keep pushing you away because..." he trails off.

"Stiles...you can tell me." you put your hand on his.

"I keep pushing you away because I feel like maybe you want him instead. I've seen what he does to you, how he makes you feel. It drives me crazy. I should be the one making you feel like that. But what if we try and I don't? What if you still want him?" there's a look of confusion on his face, almost like he's not sure of what he's even saying.

"Stiles...why would you think that?" you're shocked at the revelation.

"Because! I've watched that video. You already know I've watched it a lot! I remember that dream! And last night I kept getting flashes while I was asleep of what was happening! How can you not love it? God even I get turned on by it!"

Well...this conversation was getting super awkward and you're not really sure where it's going to continue to go.

"Stiles...you know why it's always so good?" you move closer towards him "because I always imagine it's you doing those things to me."

You lean in and kiss him lightly and brace yourself that he will probably push you away again. But he doesn't. He kisses you back with a bit of force. You moan into his mouth as he pushes you down onto the bed and deepens the kiss.

He breaks the kiss momentarily and asks you "Are you sure?".

"Yes!" you breathe out and pull him back into a kiss.

You're still in only your robe and his hand slides up to the tie and opens it up revealing you completely naked underneath.

He gasps at the sight and continues running his hands all over your body while continuing to kiss you. He's driving you absolutely crazy and you need more of him.

You tug his shirt off and then quickly begin pulling on his belt. He shoves his pants and briefs off and comes back up to kiss you. You can't believe this is actually happening but you're still a little worried that he can still pull away.

"Stiles please..." you whisper to him.

He smiles at you and brings his hand up to your chin and gives you another kiss before he slowly pushes himself into you.

You both gasp at the feeling. He's staring into your eyes and you can feel him shaking.

"Are you ok?" you ask him.

"I'm more than ok. Just a little nervous." he tells you.

"Don't be." you kiss him again and then you roll the both of you over so you're on top of him. He's nervous so you might as well take charge for a bit!

"Oh man" he breathes out as you begin to move on top of him. With you on top he feels so deep inside of you and you can't help but cry out at the sensation it gives you. Your whole body is on fire and you try moving faster just so you can get more of him.

He brings his hands up to cup your breasts and squeezes lightly and the sensation is amazing. You gasp out and put your hands on top of his and keep moving.

"God you feel amazing!" he tells you as he sits up and pulls you up against him and begins kissing you again. As he's kissing you he's thrusting up in you and you moan out loudly at the feeling. It's nothing like you've felt before. Not with any other guy, not with the Nogitsune, no one.

Your whole body is tingling and when he kisses you it's deep and passionate. This is what you've been wanting all along. This is what you've needed.

He's gripping your hips tightly while bringing them down to meet every thrust he makes and you can't help the moans and gasps that are escaping from you. He's mumbling your name over and over again, like he can't get enough of you.

Your body begins to tense up as you can feel your climax starting to build.

He grips your hips tighter and whispers to you in your ear.

"Wait for me."

It's almost enough to jolt your orgasm into overdrive but you do your best to control it while he continues his movements in and out of you again and again until you finally hear him groaning as he edges closer.

"Stiles...Stiles I can't...I have to..." you gasp out trying to warn him that you can't hold on any longer.

He wraps his arms tightly around you and you both cry out at the same time. You both hit your orgasm together and hold tightly to each other as it washes over you.

Both of you collapse back onto the bed gasping for breath and laughing. You feel like you're on a high right now. You can't believe what's just happened! And it felt incredible.

"We have...to do that...again soon." he laughs between breaths and smiles at you.

"How soon are we talking?" you lean over and kiss him again.

"Let me at least eat something first! You've kind of worn me out here if you haven't noticed." he laughs as he gets up to put his pants back on.

"Okay I guess we can take a small break for some food." he grabs your hand and pulls you up and kisses you again. This moment feels so perfect and you don't want it to end!

You throw on one of the dresses hanging up in your closet and you two head downstairs to the kitchen to get some food. As you eat you're both laughing and joking with each other while giving flirty looks.

Taking the dishes from both you and him you walk over to the sink and place them in it. He walks up behind you and wraps his arms around you.

"You know what you should get? One of those aprons that ties in the back. You can cook me some food wearing that...and only that." he starts kissing your neck and moves his hands down towards your thighs and slowly ghosts them up higher and higher.

Unfortunately there's a knock at the door that jolts you two out of your moment. You both walk towards the door and Stiles opens it. Scott is standing in the doorway.

"Hey guys. I think we've got another lead. A real one this time. Mind if I come in?"

"Sure." Stiles opens the door and lets him in.

"Argent just called me a little bit ago. He said that the water main break in the school wasn't exactly normal. They can't figure out where the water is actually coming from. The whole place was flooded up until a few hours ago. They've gotten most of it pumped out but they're still at a loss about how it happened. He thinks it has something to do with the Nogitsune." he explains.

"Alright, so what's the plan?" Stiles asks him.

"Well they don't think school is going to be happening anytime this week. I want to try and hit up the place tonight and see if we can find anything. If he's there, we're getting rid of him once and for all tonight."

"Wait...how?" you ask "I thought Kira said there was no way!"

He begins to explain that Lydia and Allison came up with a plan. They're not sure if it's going to work, but they think it's a good shot at it. He didn't exactly go into details no matter how much either of you pushed him to.

"I don't want him trying to get any information out of the two of you while you're there. The less people that know, the better."

"So we both get to go?" you ask, happy and relieved that you are finally going to help get rid of this thing once and for all.

"Yeah, I mean if you're both ok with that." he replies.

"Dude I want this thing gone more than anyone. Of course we'll be there." Stiles assures him.

"Great. I'll call you guys later with the details." Scott smiles "You two...ok?" he asks.

"We're perfect." Stiles squeezes your hand.

Scott gives a sly smile to you both and walks out the door.

You walk into the living room and watch the rain begin to fall as Scott gets in his car and pulls away from the house.

"You know..." Stiles comes up behind you "I meant what I said about that apron. You know how sexy that would be? But I guess this dress will do for now." he pulls you into another kiss as he pushes you down on the couch and takes you again for the second time that day.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone convened at your house just before dusk. The general consensus was they would search the school in hopes of finding him. They still weren't giving up the details on how they thought they could kill this one thousand year old spirit, but they assured you both that the plan would work. Allison brought her father along for backup and Kira brought her mother as well.

Everyone piles into three cars and headed on down to the school. It's eerie at night in the dark with no one there. Lydia lets you all in and you break off into groups.

Lydia, Issac, and Allison go in one group. Derek, Kira, and her mother are in another group, which leaves Scott, Stiles, Mr. Argent, and yourself together. Scott explains that he wants himself and Argent to stay close by the two of you so that if anything happens they'll be ready to take the Nogitsune out.

Everyone splits up and begins to search. Parts of the school are still flooded and you can see the damage it's done to various places. It doesn't look like the school will be up and running at least for the rest of the week until everything is fixed.

It's still so dark and creepy being there late at night with no one else roaming around the hallways. But then again Beacon Hills is dark and creepy late at night anyway so it's not surprising that the school fits right in.

Scott sends and recieves a few text messages from the others checking in on things and so far no one has seen or heard anything. You four decide to head towards the basement. I mean creepy shit always happens in the basement, why not head down there, right?

Well you weren't about to say that out loud but yeah...not exactly you're idea of a good plan.

Scott sends out a text letting the others know where you're heading and you guys keep going.

"See anything yet?" Stiles asks to pretty much anyone listening.

"Nope, I don't hear, see, or smell anything." Scott replies.

"This better not be another false alarm." you sigh.

"No I'm telling you guys. Something's weird about what's going on here. And I think it's him that's hiding out somewhere in the school." Argent tells you all while keeping his eyes peeled and his gun out.

"Head towards the boiler room." Scott tells you all.

Stiles is in the lead with you following behind. The boiler room is a smaller room within the basement.

The two of you walk in first and you think that for it being a smaller room inside another room, it's actually quite large. It almost reminds you of the first place the Nogitsune held you all hostage. You turn around to tell Scott you still see nothing when the door slams shut...leaving you and Stiles inside the room and Scott and Argent on the other side.

"Shit! SCOTT!" Stiles runs towards the door and begins pounding on it.

"Stiles! Are you guys ok?" you can barely hear Scott behind the door.

"We're fine! What the hell happened?" Stiles is still pounding on the door.

"I don't know. The door just slammed shut." Scott's voice still sounded muffled.

"Get us the hell out of here man!" Stiles yells.

"We're on it!" you hear Argent yell.

"This was a bad idea." You move closer to Stiles and grab his hand.

"I'm going to have to agree with you there." Stiles is looking around the door and seeing if there's some way to open it, but you know it's pointless.

"Stiles..." you whisper, but he doesn't answer you. He's still trying to figure out the door.

"Stiles!" you say a bit louder but he's still not listening.

"STILES!" you finally shout and get his attention. "We're here trying to find the Nogitsune that Argent thinks is hiding out in the school for some reason, and you and I are now stuck inside the boiler room alone. Don't you think that's a little ironic?"

"Wow...you win a prize." a voice from the other side of the room replies.

Your stomach drops and you both look towards where the voice came from. Out of the darkness you see him walk towards the two of you

"I see you've come to find me again. And you brought Stiles this time. Tell me...are you planning on watching again or joining this time?" he chuckles, moving closer to the two of you.

"Actually we're here to kill you, not join in on your sick fantasy." Stiles tells him.

"Come now...I think we all know it's not only _my_ fantasy." the Nogitsune winks at you.

"I told you I was done with you." you tell him, this time completely sure of yourself.

"That's what you said last time...and then you came looking for me. Just like you did again now." he moves closer to you.

"Yeah you won't be touching her again. You won't be touching anyone again." Stiles grabs your hand.

"What's this?" the Nogitsune stops in his tracks and takes a long look at the two of you holding hands. Neither of you says a word, you just continue to stare him down.

"I see. You finally made a man out of Stiles here, didn't you?" he laughs.

"God I can't wait until you're dead." Stiles tells him.

"Yeah yeah yeah. You'll be waiting a while for that one. Now you...get over here." the doppleganger pulls you towards him.

"No!" you tell him, continuing to hold Stiles' hand while the Nogitsune pulls you flush against him.

"Yeah that was cute the last time. It's not as cute this time. Let go of his hand." he instructs you.

You grip tightly to Stiles but then you let go of his hand. You're not sure how these next few minutes are about to go, but you're damn sick of this and are ready for it to end.

" .NO!" you yell in his face "I'M DONE WITH YOU. I DON'T NEED YOU ANY MORE! YOU KEEP PLAYING THIS GAME AND I'M FUCKING OVER IT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO CONTINUE TO BOTHER ME OR STILES ANYMORE. I'M NOT GOING TO ALLOW YOU TO CONTINUE WHAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING. THIS ENDS NOW!" and with that you shove him away from you.

He stands there for a moment looking at you completely stunned. To be honest you can't believe it yourself, you finally had the nerve to stand up to him and you meant it this time. His face quickly turns from stunned to deadly and you know you've done it. Now you've really pissed him off.

"Are you kidding me?" his voice is low "You really think I'm going to give up? You think that because Stiles here fucked you once or twice that you're going to be over me? What I've done to you? You think he can give it to you like I did?"

He pulls you into him again and is gripping you tightly.

"You think you can get it better than me? We're a team, you know. I give you what you want, and I get what I want. You think I'm just about to give that up?"

"Well you better be. I'm not afraid of you anymore. So you won't get what you want from me. Not the sex or the pain and fear." you tell him.

"I have my ways." he hisses to you.

"I think it's time to let her go." Stiles moves closer to the two of you. "She told you to fuck off. Now be a good little fox and do it."

"And what are you gonna do about it, kid?" the Nogitsune glares at Stiles.

Stiles brings his hand up to break the two of you apart, but the Nogitsune counters his move and grabs Stiles while shoving you out of the way.

"I can find other ways to get what I want." he says as he shoves Stiles in the chest which sends him flying across the room.

You gasp as you see him flying through the air and immediately run over to him. You're expecting him to be a little shaken but still able to move.

"Stiles!" you shake him, hoping that he'll get up. Nothing. He's out cold. And he's not looking so good. "Stiles come on, wake up!" you shake him again. Still nothing. You put your head against his chest and notice his breathing is shallow...VERY shallow.

"What did you do?" your eyes begin tearing up. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" you're glaring at the Nogitsune who is now grinning from ear to ear.

"I told you I have my ways of getting what I want. Stiles here will stay like this until you give me what I want." he walks over and pulls you up and into him again. He shoves you up against the wall next to the two of you and tries kissing you. You fight back as hard as you can, even biting his lip as he tries prying open your mouth with his tongue.

"What the fuck!?" he pulls back and spits a pool of blood onto the floor from the cut you've given to his lip.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME THE FIRST TIME!? I'M DONE WITH YOU! NOW GO OVER THERE AND FIX HIM!" you yell in his face.

He's about to respond when the door handle begins to finally turn and you can hear commotion on the other side of the door.

"Did you not hear **me**?" he asks you "he stays like that until I get what I want." he pulls you in for another kiss which you refuse to give in to.

The door finally opens and you see Scott, Derek, Issac, and Argent run into the room.

"Get Stiles!" you yell to them as the Nogitsune is still holding on to you.

"You still think your friends can stop me? I'll be back for you! And none of them will be able to stop me. I always get what I want." and with that he ducks into the shadows and disappears again.

"What happened?" Scott is beginning to panic once he realizes he can't wake Stiles up "He's barely even breathing!"

"I don't know. He pushed him...he was angry." you run over and stand next to Scott who is still trying to get Stiles to wake up but it's no use.

"We need to get him to the hospital, Scott." Issac's face looks grave "Now!"

Everyone rushes to the cars in the parking lot and you hop inside the car with Scott, Issac, Derek, Argent, and a still unconscious Stiles. There's a bit of chaos and panic as everyone races towards the hospital.

"What the hell happened!?" you ask once the car is moving.

"The doors slammed shut behind you two. We kept trying to open them and I kept trying to call and text for help but no one answered!" Scott yelled from behind the wheel.

"The phones went down. There was no service inside the place. We knew once we didn't hear from Scott after a few minutes something was up and we came looking." Derek informed you. "With the three of us we were able to get the door opened." he motioned towards Scott and Issac.

"What happened with you three?" he asked you.

"He tried his usual schtick with me. But he knew about me and Stiles...he knew..." you began to trail off, not wanting to say anything but you figured that everyone already knew at this point "he knew about us. And when I refused him he got pissed. He tried grabbing me and Stiles tried stopping him and he just...shoved him. I don't know what happened!" your eyes were beginning to fill with tears again.

"Kira said he must have drained Stiles pretty good." Derek replied rather grim.

"What does that mean?" you ask, but no one would look at you.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!?" you shriek. If someone didn't start talking you were going to start getting violent here!

"It means that Stiles is close to death. That's why we need to get him to the hospital now before it's too late." Issac finally responds.


	11. Chapter 11

After what seems like an eternity you all finally pull up to the hospital and rush Stiles in. Scott had already called his mother ahead of time, who also called the Sheriff to inform him. Scott is carrying Stiles in his arms and running into the ER entrance with him.

"Mom!" he cries out once he sees her.

She runs up with a gurney and Scott places Stiles on it.

"What happened?" she asked as she rolls him quickly down the hallway.

Scott begins to tell her and once you all reach another set of doors she informs you all that everyone has to wait in the waiting room until they can run some tests and figure out what's going on.

You all stand there staring at the doors and you're not sure about everyone else, but your mind is reeling from everything that's happened. He has to be ok. They'll figure it out. He's at the hospital for God's sake!

Minutes turn into an hour and you all are still sitting in silence waiting to hear anything. Anytime the door opens everyone's heads whip up to look but so far no one has come out to tell you all about Stiles.

"It's all my fault." you finally say.

Everyone turns to look at you but no one says a word. What can they say? It really is your fault that their friend is now fighting for his life. You wouldn't be surprised if after they finally get rid of the damn Nogitsune, they forget about you too.

"I should never have let any of this happen. I'm so sorry. This is all my fault." tears begin falling from your eyes.

"Hey..." Scott walks over to you and takes your hand and looks you in the eye "This is not your fault. None of this is your fault. Do you understand?"

You want to believe him but you're too far in your own head thinking of how everything would have been fine had you not started all of this in the first place.

"Listen to me" Scott brings a finger up under your chin and forces you to look at him straight on "this is not your fault. We are going to fix all of this. The plan has just changed a little, that's all. We can still fix this."

"How can you be so sure?" you ask him.

"It's what we do. It's what we've always done. You know that." he leans in and brings you into a hug. For a few minutes you stay like that just crying into his shoulder, not sure of what else could go wrong at this point but it felt nice to have friends that would never give up. They won't give up on Stiles and even better yet, they won't give up on you.

The doors open again and this time it's Scott's mom. She doesn't look too pleased but there's no tears so you're hoping it's at least okay news.

"We're doing what we can. He's still alive, for now. I can only let a few of you in to see him right now, the rest of you should go home and get some rest."

The Sheriff immediately jumped up and ran down the hallway, on the way he mumbled something about you and Scott following him. Thank god. You needed to see Stiles, you weren't sure you would have been able to wait another day.

The three of you walk back there and you're shocked by what you see. He's hooked up to all sorts of monitors and he looks pale...so pale. He barely looks alive.

"He's still breathing enough on his own for now, but if it slows down any more than it is now we're going to have to put him on a ventilator in order to keep him alive. We've ran tests and can't find anything physically wrong with him."

Her and the sheriff exhanged a few more words with each other and then she left, telling him on the way out she'd be checking in on Stiles for the rest of the night.

"Do you guys mind if I have a minute alone with my son?" the Sheriff asked, his face filled with sadness.

"Sure, Sheriff. No problem. We'll be right outside." Scott tells him and leads the two of you out the door.

"Scott...we need to fix this." you tell him, your voice a little panicked.

"I know, and we're going to." he replies.

"No...we need to take care of this. Every time we have a plan, something goes wrong and he gets away. That can't keep happening! And now that he's done this to Stiles...just think of how much more powerful he probably is!"

"I know. I didn't want to say anything in front of the others but I'm sure some of them have figured it out already." he responds.

"You need to let me in on how you plan on killing him." your voice is stern.

"I told you, the less people the know, the better." he sighs.

"Yeah and how has that been working for you?" you ask.

"Clearly not very well." he answers you. For a minute he just stares at you, trying to figure out what to do. But then he finally tells you how he plans on getting rid of this damn thing once and for all.

"You really think that's going to work? And that it won't hurt Stiles?" you're nervous.

"Well...I'm not 100% sure but it's the only thing we can come up with that might actually work."

"Then I need to meet with the Nogitsune again. Make him wake up Stiles first." you tell him.

"But...wait,why?" he questions.

You explain your plan to him in pretty full detail, even though you're sure it's not really exactly what he wants to hear.

"I don't think Stiles is gonna go for that." he tells you.

"Well he's not going to have a choice. It's either go with it, or death. I don't see a third option here." you retort. "But Scott...you can be the only one there when all of this goes down. The less people that are there, I think the easier it will be. Have Derek somewhere close by as a backup or something, but that's it. If he senses that it's another set up he'll disappear again and we can't afford that. Things might get a little...weird, but you have to agree to this, ok?"

He stands there staring at you without saying anything. You can see him weighing his options in his head, trying to find another way of doing things. In the end he finally agrees with you and the plan is set in motion.

When the discussion is over the Sheriff walks out of Stiles' hospital room and tells the both of you that you can go in now. He's heading back to the station to pick up a few things and then is spending the night at the hospital.

The two of you stand by your friends bedside for as long as you can, not counting the minutes and hours passing by. You hope that he can somehow sense you there and know that he's not alone.

"Stiles...I don't know if you can hear me." Scott says "but we've got a plan. You might not exactly like it, I don't even like it, but it's the only one that might work this time. I hope to see you up and around soon, buddy."

The next day you wake up and are a nervous wreck. This is it. As soon as you leave the house, the plan starts. And no one is coming with you for this part. You're all alone.

You get yourself ready and head out to your car and drive yourself down to the school. You're glad that Scott agreed to this, and didn't share exact details with everyone because you're sure someone would have tried coming with you or following you. They're all under orders from Scott not to make a move until he says anything. Unless he gets a call from you for help. You're hoping you won't need to make that call yet. This has to work.

You finally arrive at the school which is still closed because of the water main break. It's not quite so creepy in the daytime, although it's still a little unnerving to be the only person here.

Lydia had given you keys she swiped from her mother for the school so you let yourself in and walked down to the same room you were in the night before. The basement, into the boiler room. He said you would find him when you needed him, and this is where you figure he'd be.

At this point you're almost kicking yourself for not bringing anyone with you. He could see right through you and kill you right here and now if he's here. But you force yourself even further into the room looking around for any sign of him.

You're beginning to think that this was a bust again when you reach the other side of the room and see nothing, but you hear a familiar voice off in the distance near the door you just came in through.

"And here she is. Back again, even though you told me you'd never come here. I just had to take your precious Stiles away from you and you come here begging for me again." he walks into the middle of the room.

"N-now hold on. I want to make a deal with you." you try and steady your voice.

He laughs at you and continues walking towards you.

"I don't make deals sweetheart."

"I think you'll like this one." you tell him.

"I doubt that. You know what I'd really like? For that mouth of yours being put to better use." he finally reaches you and pushes you up against the wall.

"Just listen to me...for one minute. And you'll get what you want, I promise." you tell him.

He pulls away and raises an eyebrow, clearly intrigued by your comment.

"Fine. I'll entertain the idea. What do you want?"

"I want you to bring Stiles back." you look him in the eye.

"That's what you came here to ask me? And all by yourself, too? You're clearly not the brightest crayon in the box, are you? I guess you don't need to be with a body like this though..." he runs his hands over your chest and your stomach.

"You didn't let me finish." you reply.

"I don't need to. It's not happening. Now back to the task at hand here..." he tries tugging at your shirt but you grab his hands.

"I want you to bring Stiles back for a reason. If you want to continue this, I want something out of it. I want the two of you...together. With me, tonight. Or else this deal is off."

"You've been dying for this threesome for some time now, haven't you?" he smirks.

"Yes." you breathe out.

He pulls away from you and begins pacing the room. He isn't saying anything but you can tell he's thinking about it. If he still wants you bad enough, you know he'll take the bait. But if not he'll kill Stiles and probably you, too. Either way the situation is tense and you're trying to calm yourself down.

He walks back over to you and stands right up against you, bringing his face right in front of yours.

"You've got a deal." he growls "This I can't want to see." he crashes his lips into yours and this time you reciprocate.

"Do it this morning" you begin telling him "and then meet at my house tonight. No one will be there but the three of us."

"There won't be a sheriff or a deputy or a wolf there waiting for me in the wings?" he asks.

"No. Just the three of us. None of them even know I'm here right now."

"And you don't think they'll find it odd that your friend magically wakes up?" he eyes you.

"The wonders of modern medicine" you reply.

"Fine. I'll see you later. Wear something sexy for me." he kisses you again.


	12. Chapter 12

You race straight to the hospital once you're out of the school. You don't want to waste one minute getting back there and seeing him wake up. The drive seemed like it took forever, but you hadn't gotten any phone calls yet, so within those 15 minutes he still must not have awoken. You weren't sure if that was a good thing or not.

When you arrive at the hospital you race to Stiles' room and you find Scott is already there. But Stiles is still asleep.

"So...did he go for it?" Scott eagerly asked.

"He did." you answer "He's not awake yet?"

"No not yet." he replies "I still don't like this plan. Even if it works and Stiles wakes up...there's still a possibility you could get hurt. I wish you'd let more than just myself and Derek waiting in the wings come with you guys."

"I told you, that won't work. You've all been there every time and he still manages to get away. We have to catch him by surprise." you tell him.

The two of you continue waiting in hopes that your friend will finally wake up. You make small talk with each other and even try to play a few games of cards, but you're quickly losing your patience and you can see that Scott is beginning to get frustrated as well. An hour has gone by and Stiles is still laying there, looking as close to death as he did the night before.

What if this was all a trick? What if he never wakes up and the Nogitsune was just messing with you? Or worse...what if he just kills him because he's still pissed off at you? Your mind is racing with all of these thoughts and you begin to pace the room. Scott tries getting you to calm down but it's no use.

"Why isn't he waking up, Scott? What is going on? Is he messing with us again? Is this some sick joke?" you're voice is getting higher and you begin to shake.

Scott tries to comfort you as best as he can while you're almost in hyserics, telling you things will be fine and Stiles will wake up. You almost start to believe him and calm down but then you hear all of the monitors in the room beginning to go off.

You both look back over at Stiles and see the monitors...everything has gone flatline.

"SCOTT WHAT THE HELL!?" you yell over the monitors.

Suddenly the door bursts open and doctors and nurses rush in to see what is going on.

"What does that mean?" you point to the monitors which are still flatlined "That's not good is it? WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?" you're screaming now.

"Get them out of here!" you hear a doctor yell out.

Two people run over to grab you and Scott and begin to rush you away when suddenly Stiles bolts upright in the hospital bed screaming and holding his arms out in front of him. All of the monitors quickly change back and the noises stop.

Everyone has stopped what they are doing and just stares at Stiles who is wide eyed and looking around at everyone.

"What the hell happened? What's going on?" he asked.

"Stiles? Stiles! Are you ok? Oh my god!" you run over to him and wrap your arms tightly around him.

"I'm fine...I think. I feel fine. What the hell is going on?" he asks holding onto you and still looking around at everyone with a confused look on his face.

"I think you two should wait outside. We need to take some vitals and take a look at Mr. Stilinski here. We'll let you both back in when we're finished." a nurse escorts you out.

"It's ok." Stiles notices the worry on your face "I'll be ok. I'll see you in a minute."

You and Scott walk outside of the room while the doctors and nurses check on Stiles. You're both stunned and have shocked looks on your faces.

"What the hell was that, Scott?" you question.

"I don't know! But I guess he's agreed to your plan. Maybe it just took some time for his magic or whatever to take effect?" he responds.

"Scared the shit out of me." you breathe out.

"Me too."

Ten minutes of waiting and you both are able to go back into the room and talk to Stiles who is looking better than he has in weeks.

"Okay...spill. What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was being in the boiler room at school. And now here I am in the hospital and I've apparently been on death's door for most of the night."

Scott explains what he knows about last night and you fill in the holes of the story he wasn't there for. Stiles is contently watching the two of you while you tell your stories to him and isn't questioning anything.

"So how am I awake then?" he finally asks when you're both done talking.

"We uhh...sort of had to make a deal with him." you nervously tell him.

"What kind of deal?" he doesn't look too pleased.

You take a deep breath and launch into your plan along with the plan you've modified with Scott and you try and get it out as quickly as possible because you can see his face going from displeased to completely pissed in a matter of minutes.

"Absolutely not! That's not happening. I'm not taking any part in that and neither are you." his face is stone cold.

"Stiles, it's the only way! It's the only reason you're even awake and probably alive right now!" you plead with him.

"I said no. We'll find another way." his voice is stern.

"Stiles, man...I think this is the end of the line here. We've tried every other way. I'm not fond of this plan either. But I think it's our only chance at this point. We can get rid of him once and for all." Scott comes to your defense.

"Some one could get hurt!" Stiles yells out.

"Someone already did get hurt, Stiles! You! This is going to prevent him from hurting anyone else anymore. You, me, our friends...this is the only way!" you tell him.

"If I do this, then I want more than just Scott and Derek there waiting in the wings." he replies.

"Stiles that won't work. We've tried that how many times now? He knows. He always gets away. We need to take him by surprise." you take him by the hand.

"Stiles she's right. We have to do this. The longer we let him live the more people he can hurt. Derek and I got this. And if we need to call in reinforcements we can." Scott assures him.

Stiles pauses for a few moments not saying a word, just looking back and forth between the two of you.

"Fine. But if I think for one minute he's about to hurt you, this plan is over with and we figure out another way." he finally gives in.

"I'm ok with that." you tell him, smiling. You hope he doesn't change his mind by the end of the night.

For a better part of the afternoon the Sheriff was working on getting Stiles discharged from the hospital. They weren't thrilled with that idea, since he just woke up and they still weren't even sure what had happened, but they couldn't exactly keep him against his or his father's permission. So while they argued with the doctors and filled out the discharge paperwork, you had a few errands to run and you told Stiles to meet up with you at your house sometime around five o'clock.

Scott stayed at the hospital and filled the Sheriff in on the plan. Well...not exact details, he explained that was better left unsaid in this case. But he wanted to assure him that Stiles and you would be safe and that he would be there and Derek would be close by.

You ran your errands and by the time you got back home you were surprised to see that it was already four o'clock. Time flies when you're a nervous wreck, apparently!

You shove some food in your mouth quickly and then head upstairs to get yourself ready. You didn't give the Nogitsune an exact time to be there, you just said tonight. So you're hoping that you can at least get some time with Stiles alone before he shows up.

Grabbing the bags you brought home with you, you head to your room and begin getting yourself ready. He told you to "wear something sexy" and you damn well better play along so this all works. If he thinks for one minute it's not real, you're all done for. So you went out and bought the sexiest thing you could think of. It looked like a dress...or well, part of a dress at least. It was lace, see through, red, and barely covered your ass. And had matching panties that went with it. In all honesty under normal circumstances you would actually find it really sexy but right now you're too nervous to really enjoy it.

You're jolted out of your thoughts by the doorbell. You're only expecting two people, who happen to look exactly alike. You throw on your robe over your outfit and head for the door. You're hoping and praying that it's Stiles at the door.

Opening the door you see him standing there with a scowl on his face.

"Is he here yet? I want this over with already." he walks past you as you shut the door behind him. Well at least you know it's Stiles. He was a little early, he probably had the same idea as you to have some alone time beforehand.

"No he's not here yet. I'm not sure when he's coming to be honest. I just told him to get here tonight." you reply.

"Well I guess we've got some time with each other beforehand at least." he smiles at you.

"How are you?" you ask him.

"I feel fine, honestly. I think that's why the hospital ended up letting me go. All of my vitals were back to normal and there wasn't any real reason to keep me. They said I flatlined though...is that true?"

"Yeah for a minute. It was scary, I was there."

"I'm sorry." he walks over to you and hugs you.

The two of you stand there embracing for a few minutes and he finally brings his head down and kisses you. Kissing him is so different than the Nogitsune. Stiles kisses you like he can't get enough, like he's always searching for more. His hands come up and begin to disrobe you and he stops as soon as the robe hits the floor.

"What is this?" he takes a step back.

"Uhh...I think it's supposed to be a dress?" you try joking but you can tell he's not happy.

"You're not going to wear that when he's here, are you?" he's managed to calm himself but his eyes are still showing that he's angry.

"Stiles...he has to believe it. This has to work." you grab his hands.

He drops his head down and picks it back up and looks at you.

"I hate this. I hate that we have to do this. I hate that he has to touch you again. You kept saying it's all your fault but it's not. It's my fault that this is happening. I'm surprised you can even stand me anymore."

"I know, Stiles. I hate this too, but it's the only way. And hey...I could never give up on you. I care about you too much." you raise yourself up on your toes to kiss him.

"Do you love me?" he breathes into the kiss.

"Stiles?" you question him.

"Do you? Because I love you." he stares into your eyes.

"Yes. I love you. I think I have for a while now." you answer him.

He pulls you in for another kiss, grabbing at any part of you he can get to. For a little while you two continue making out and it makes you almost forget about why you are here and what's about to happen. That quickly changes however, when the doorbell rings again.

Both of you break the kiss and look at the door.

"Is that him? Does he normally use the doorbell?" he asks you.

"No he doesn't. He usually just shows up whenever he feels like it." you tell him as you walk to the door. You think for a second that maybe it's someone else, but looking through the peephole you see that it's definitely him.

Stiles throws your robe over to you and you quickly throw it on before opening the door and letting him in, and then spreading the rest of the mountain ash you had left from what you bought earlier in front of the door.

"Mountain ash? Trying to keep me here as long as possible?" the Nogitsune playfully asks you.

"Trying to keep anyone else from getting in here." you reply.

He nods his head, smiling. Your hope is that he believes that you're doing this because you want it. Truth be told under any other circumstance the thought of having sex with two Stiles' would be sexy as hell. But in this case one of them is an evil spirit sucking the life out of the two of you so it cancels out any kind of sexiness at this point.

"You two didn't start without me, did you?" he smirks as he pulls you in for a kiss.

You return the kiss as well as possible and when you turn away you see Stiles standing there, a twitch in his jaw showing he's pissed but trying to hold it in.

"I'm surprised you went for this." the Nogitsune looks at Stiles.

"Yeah well...it's what she wants. Can't exactly say no to her, can we?" he forces a smile.

"No I guess we can't." the evil one responds.

"Upstairs." you tell them as you begin to ascend the steps.

"What, you don't wanna start off down here and work our way up there?" the Nogitsune asks.

"You two can start down here if you want." you turn around to look at the two of them, and then drop your robe to reveal your outfit underneath.

"I'll be upstairs when you're ready I guess." you finish and continue walking up the stairs.

You hear a slight scuffle as the two of them rush to the stairs to follow you up. By the time everyone reaches your room the two men are already out of breath from shoving each other while quickly getting up the steps. You let out a small laugh at their eagerness but remind yourself of what the real plan is.

"You wore this for me?" the Nogitsune asks, coming up behind you and grabbing your ass.

"You asked me to wear something sexy." you smile.

"Good girl." he growls in your ear.

Stiles is just standing in front of you looking like he has no clue what to do with himself. You try sending a quick look over to him to 'Get with it!' but he still stands there so you grab him and pull him towards you.

"Come on let's not be shy now." you tell him while guiding his hands to your hips.

"Don't worry...no one will bother us" the Nogitsune seems to try and reassure Stiles "I made sure I checked the place out good. She's kept her word. Mountain ash around the whole house and not a wolf in sight." he continues groping you and kissing your neck.

Stiles still looks unsure about everything but you quickly grab him and pull him in for a kiss and you snake your hand down to his crotch and give a squeeze. It takes him by surprise and he gasps in your mouth, then deepens the kiss.

You're pulled away from the kiss by the Nogitsune who is pushing you over to the bed and kisses his way up your body.

"Tell me, Stiles..." the Nogitsune begins between kisses "what's your favorite part about fucking her? Is it the way her tits bounce when you pump in and out of her? Or how she leaves scratch marks all over you? Or is it those noises she makes?" he turns around and gives a grin to Stiles who is now on the bed behind you.

"All of the above." he answers breathlessly as he grabs you and turns you around running his hands up your thighs, grabbing your ass and pulling you in for a kiss. It's an aggressive move from him but you're not about to complain one bit.

Two sets of hands are now roaming your body, two sets of lips are all over you and you begin to feel a little dizzy, a little light-headed from all of the pleasure running through your body. You're trying to keep track of who's hands are where but it's beginning to get a little confusing.

A pair of hands grabs you and turns you around and you're beginning to be able to tell them apart. The Nogitsune has turned you around to face him now and pulls your face towards him in a deep kiss. He breaks the kiss after a few seconds and smiles over at Stiles.

"Let's try something."

Stiles sits there for a moment not moving or saying anything. You hear him behind you, his breath still labored.

"I...what?" Stiles is confused and you're not even sure what the hell is about to happen.

The Nogitsune roughly grabs Stiles' hand and brings it down to your opening, shoving two fingers of his and two fingers of Stiles' into you.

You gasp out in surprise at the feeling. This isn't exactly what you thought was going to happen! The Nogitsune is smiling and you turn back to see Stiles' mouth is wide open.

"You have to tilt your fingers..." he tells Stiles as he bends his fingers which in turn bend Stiles' fingers as well "just so and you can find the right..." another slight prod from their fingers "spot!"

You let out a loud moan as their fingers hit a spot inside of you that sends shock waves through your whole body and you lean back into Stiles.

"Jesus Christ..." you hear him breathe out behind you.

For a moment you can't even speak, the fingers inside you hitting the right spot has your mind reeling and you can't even form a coherant word let alone a sentence. The only thing you can do is grab onto Stiles' arm and squeeze. You're hoping that the Nogitsune sees it as you just enjoying the moment but Stiles figuring out what you want.

It takes another minute before you feel Stiles removing both of their hands out and away from you. You raise your head up and see the Nogitsune has a huge grin on his face and you almost want to smack it right off of him.

Instead you quickly remove his shirt and pants, then you do the same with Stiles. You leave them both on the bed in nothing but their briefs, both of them wide eyed and awaiting your next move.

"You" you point to the Nogitsune "over here, now. Stiles you sit on the bed next to us and wait your turn."

The two men exchange a brief amused look and then do as they're told. The Nogitsune stands in front of you as you sit on the bed and Stiles sits off to the side. You bring your hands up to the Nogitsune who is just before you and grab his ass. He lets out a small grunt and laughs as you begin to pull his hardness out of the briefs he has on.

"This is what I've been waiting for." he smiles "Now sweetheart...be careful with those teeth."

You take him into your mouth and begin to suck slowly. You hear a slight intake of breath from him and his hands run through your hair, gripping ever so slightly. Your eyes are closed so you don't see much of what's happening, you'd rather keep it that way. You aren't sure you could live with yourself if you had the mental picture of you sucking off the Nogitsune with Stiles sitting there next to the two of you. Although you are rather intriguied at what he might be thinking right about now.

You keep it up for a good amount of time and can tell he's getting close since his grunting and moaning is becoming closer and louder.

"That fucking mouth..." he growls "I knew you'd be good at this." he brings his hand up to cup your cheek, feeling himself slide in and out of you.

Within seconds, there is a noise from outside of the bedroom. You abruptly stop and pull him from your mouth.

"What was that?" he sounds pissed.

"I don't think it's **her** teeth you need to be worried about." Stiles replies.

"What the hell is he talking about?" he trades his gaze from Stiles over to you.

"I may have forgotten to put the mountain ash by the bathroom window..." you stare at him.

He's confused and angry all at once, but there's no time for him to do anything. He goes to turn around to head towards the door, but Scott is there and grabs him by the arm and sinks his teeth right into him.

The Nogitsune screams and turns to face you.

"Guess you can't be a fox and a wolf at the same time." is the last thing he hears from you before he crumbles to dust in front of the three of you.

"I can't believe that worked!" Stiles looks on at the spot where the Nogitsune was, which is now nothing more than a pile of dust.

"Me either." you agree.

"I uhh...think I'll let you two get dressed and then I'll meet you downstairs?" Scott's face has gone back to human form and you can see the embarrassment written on his face as he sees you half naked and his friend in nothing but his underwear. You wonder just how much he saw and/or heard of everything that just went on. But at this point he's already seen the video of you having sex so you guess it can't really get any more awkward.

"Yeah sounds like a plan. We'll be down in a minute." Stiles tells him.

Scott shuts the door behind him and leaves the two of you alone in the room.


	13. Chapter 13

The two of you stay where you are for a few moments before Stiles finally breaks the silence and comes over towards you and brings you close to him for a long embrace.

"Are you ok?" he asked, concern filled his voice.

"I'm fine. Are you ok? I know that wasn't easy for you." you hold onto him tightly.

"I'm ok. And I'm still alive so I guess the plan worked!" he looked down at you and smiled.

"I'm definitely glad about that." you raise yourself up slightly and kiss him.

"There is one thing I forgot..." you break away from the kiss, a wicked grin spreads across your face.

"I'm not sure if I like that face or not." he smirks at you.

"You never got your turn..." you whisper in his ear.

"Wha-" he begins to ask but is cut off by you pushing him towards the bed and crawling ontop of him. You kiss your way down his chest and rest right above his briefs, lingering for a moment before you bring your hands over and tug them down.

"Scott is downstairs!" he whispers out.

"I guess you'll have to be quiet." you smile playfully as your head lowers further down.

"He has werewolf hearing..." he tries pleading but his eyes are giving it away that he wants you to continue.

"Let him listen..." you whisper again and wrap your lips around his cock.

He lets out a low moan as your lips touch him and grabs onto the bed sheets next to him. This time around you don't do anything lazy, you're sucking as hard as you can and as much as you can, giving it everything.

You hear every quick escape of breath and moan from him as you continue your work and it just eggs you on to keep going. You're beginning to understand why it's sexy to listen. You're the one making him feel that way and it's an incredible feeling.

You slack your jaw and swallow him the rest of the way and he let's out a loud shout.

"OH FUCK!" his hands move quickly from the bed sheets to grab your hair. Nothing too tight but enough to keep you there and to keep you going.

You hear a quick beep from Stiles' phone and are amused to see he's actually looking at it to see who's bothering him right now.

"It's Scott..." he gasps out "he said he's—oh fuck, he's leaving and he'll come back later." he pants the rest of the words out while you continue sucking him down.

You try to supress a laugh, you know why Scott's leaving...he can hear everything. But your attempt didn't go over so well and the vibrations from you laugh pull another yell from him.

The next thing you know he's tugging at your hair, telling you "come up here" and pulls you up to a sitting position as he kneels in front of you.

"I need to fuck you...right...now!" his lips crash against yours and he shoves you down on the bed, groping at any piece of you he could get.

He leans back on his knees and grips your hips tight while he pushes his hardness into you, it makes you both moan out in unison.

"Finally..." he whipsers as he reaches his hand behind your head and pulls your face up towards his "you're all mine." he parts your lips with his tongue and explores your mouth.

He begins timing the thrusting of his tongue with the thrust of his hips and it feels amazing and almost too much to you. You moan out loudly as he keeps up his pace with both his tongue and his cock, your whole body is on fire.

He pulls away from the kiss and his hands grab at your wrists pinning you to the bed, still thrusting deep into you.

"I meant what I said earlier..." he gasps "I love every part of doing this with you."

"Me too" you groan out, your body is now beginning to tremble from the overload of pleasure.

"Stiles..." you moan out "don't stop, please!"

"I won't." one hand snakes down between the two of you to rub light circles on your clit and you let out a loud gasp.

"You ok?" he asks, not stopping but noticing your body shaking beneath him.

"Yes...please don't stop!" your sure you're drawing blood with how deep you've dug your nails in his back but you don't even care at this point.

He smiles again at you continues thrusting and rubbing and leans back down and devours your mouth again.

It's too much for you and you're very quickly taken over the edge, your orgasming crashing into you and you're screaming his name and gripping him so tight. You hear him come seconds after you do and he's just as loud, pushing into you and trying to ride it out as long as he can.

You both come down from it and are gasping and panting for breath, Stiles still on top of you while you're still gripping to him tightly. He looks into your eyes and lets out a laugh then kisses you once more.

"God you're amazing" he says to you as he rolls over next to you, his hand brushing the hair out of your face.

"You're not so bad yourself." you tell him.

"We should probably call Scott. Tell him it's safe to come back." he's still smiling.

"You're thinking about Scott right now?" you raise an eyebrow in amusement.

"Well we sort of forced him to either leave or listen to our loud love making here. I think we owe it to him to at least hear what he wanted to initially say to us." he laughs again.

"Ok ok...you're right. Let's see what he has to say." you agree and get up to get dressed.

Stiles called Scott and apologized profusely while telling him it was safe to come back over. He was easily convinced and must have not gone too far because he was back over at your place within a matter of minutes.

Scott walked in the door and sat in one of the chairs in the living room, an amused look on his face.

"I wanted to see how you two were doing after all of that...but you got a little distracted so I figured I'd wait for your call."

"Yeah uhm...sorry again, about that. We just got carried away and...well..." Stiles' face was beet red from embarrassment and he didn't even bother to finish the sentence.

"It's fine. I get it. So you're both ok? No lingering effects?" he asked.

"No I think we're both fine." you tell him. "Thanks again for the help, Scott."

"I was glad to get rid of that asshole. I'm just surprised it worked, but I guess it makes sense." he responds.

"So uhm...how much did you hear or see...exactly, when all three of us were in there?" Stiles stammers out.

"Not much I swear! I just timed it out and listened for my cue." he tried reassuring Stiles but you're sure Scott heard everything that went on. He's just a decent enough guy to not let on and you're glad that you have him on your side.

"So anyway...are you two ok...I mean...as in, the two of you with each other? Everything alright?" he smiles.

"Yeah everything's perfect." Stiles smiles back and grabs your hand.

"Listen...everyone wants to celebrate. You think you two can pull yourselves away from each other to come out with us? Another party at Lydia's place." he tells you.

"Isn't that how we got into this mess in the first place?" Stiles asks.

"I don't think we need to worry about any evil versions of you walking around anymore, Stiles. Besdies, you're coming this time, right?" he gestures towards you.

"Yeah I wouldn't miss it." you reply and the three of you head out into the night to celebrate with your friends. Everyone can finally rest and relax and just have a good time together. This is how it should have been from the beginning.

The End


End file.
